Negi and Kotaro's Love Life
by LordLenne
Summary: Sequel to "A New Student for Negi's Class." Both boys now love each other, so what's going on between them now? NegiKotaro, KotaroNegi. Contains lemons and of course, the yaoi. Look for warnings. Discontinued.
1. Cookies, Studying, And So On

**Lenne **: I've combined necessary chapters in appropriate time line settings because I felt 2k- words aren't really a chapter lol. So for those that have already read this story then I apologize if you get confused. Feel free to message me if you want to get things sorted straight out.

Oh and setting of the dorm room is described in last chapter of the prequel.

**Pairings :** NegiXKotaro, KotaroXNegi

**This Chapter is Rated : T - M**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Negima! or the characters.****  
**

* * *

The date took quite a long while until it was now 6:30 PM, it was already sunset. Negi and Kotaro had made fun memories to remember. Both of them were walking back to the dormitories, with the Kotaro still as Katara. When they reached Kotaro's residence, the dog senses kicked in as he sniffed a delightful sweet smell coming from his room.

"I smell…chocolate!"

"Really?" Negi took a sniff. "I don't smell anything."

"Let's go on inside, Chizuru-neechan making chocolate chip cookies!"

"Wait, isn't Iincho-san home?"

"She's probably still busy with the haunted house. Besides, I don't smell her in there." Kotaro reverted back to his normal looks and unlocked the door. Both of them entered and removed their shoes, with Kotaro yelling "I'm back!"

"Ah, Kotaro-kun! I've made some snacks…oh." Chizuru spotted Negi behind Kotaro. "So you told him?" Natsumi turned around from sitting on the sofa, and spotted the two boys as well.

"Yeah…we're…dating now…" Kotaro hung his head to hide his blush. Chizuru smiled as Natsumi kept staring.

"It's alright Kotaro-kun, it's nothing to be embarrassed about." Negi's right hand touched Kotaro's chin and kissed Kotaro lightly on his cheek. Kotaro blushed even more and shifted his eyes away. Natsumi smiled as well, she was happy for Kotaro.

"Since you're here Negi-sensei, why don't you join us for snacks? " Chizuru walked towards them, still having her blue apron on, and bent down to the young boys' heights. "My my, you two make quite a couple." The tall woman then hugged Negi, with his head placed between her large breasts. Negi's arms panicked as he made muffled sounds. "You two are so adorable!"

"Hey, don't do that!" Chizuru let go of Negi, leaving the little sensei blushing.

"Oh, I'm sorry Kotaro-kun. I'm taking your boyfriend away." Chizuru then hugged Kotaro, placing his head between her breasts. "Mffph! don't do this too!" Negi giggled as he watched. Natsumi just stared at the scene Chizuru was giving.

~ 20 Minutes Later ~

"Mmm!" Negi took a bite of the hot, chewy chocolate chip cookie. He savored the delicious taste of the melted chocolate and chewy dough together. It was like a bite of heaven.

"These cookies are delicious!" he exclaimed. Kotaro was sitting next to him, having a sip of milk from his glass. The four of them in the room were sitting around a glass table, Natsumi and Chizuru sitting their legs inside the elevation gap on the other end of the table from the two boys. Natsumi was on Chizuru's left side.

"Have as much as you want, we have plenty more. Think of this as thanks for taking care of Kotaro-kun." Chizuru smiled as she watched the two boys eating, with Natsumi grabbing one as well.

"Ah, it's nothing really…"

"So, Kotaro-kun," she blurted. "When are you going to change out of that?"

"Oh yeah…" he noticed he was still in the girls' uniform. He blushed, and then stood up. Negi just chewed on the cookies and watched Kotaro's motions.

"I'll be right back." Kotaro opened the closet door, pulled out folded green clothing and entered the bathroom.

"Um…Natsumi-san,"

"Yes, Negi-sensei?"

"Didn't you like Kotaro-kun?"

"…Well." Natsumi closed her eyes and thought, and then she spoke while looking at Negi. "I…kinda heard him talking with Chizuru, saying that he wanted advice on love…"

"Then I told Natsumi he was crushing on our dear English teacher!" Chizuru was very bold, Negi added.

"Ah…yeah." Natsumi sighed. "Kotaro said I was still an important person to him, but that didn't matter. All I want is Kotaro to be happy. Then he told that he was going to be a student in our class just to get closer to you. So we helped him with his idea."

"Oh…but what about iincho-san?"

"If we told her Kotaro liked you, they'd be major rivals and chaos would have erupted."

"I see…"

Chizuru then directed her attention to the bathroom door, and so did Negi and Natsumi. The door was opening, and Kotaro stepped out. He was dressed in plain green, buttoned pajamas, and was carrying a messy folded school uniform in both of his arms. Chizuru got up and walked over to him.

"No no, Kotaro-kun. That's not how you fold it." She took the clothes from him and folded them very neatly, as if they were never touched in the first place.

"…Sorry."

"You may still be 11 now, but how will you be a good husband for Negi if you ever get married?" Negi and Kotaro both blushed and in their minds, yelled "EHHH?". Negi almost spit out his mouth full of cookies too. Natsumi just broke into shock.

"M-married? !" Kotaro just looked away from her and walked back to his seat. Chizuru smiled at all of them, and then returned back to her seat after placing the uniform in the closet.

Negi had one last hot cookie until he drank all of his milk. He ate about…seven cookies out of the estimated twenty from the plate.

"I want to have some more…but I feel full" Negi rubbed his stomach slowly.

"Oh," Chizuru looked at the Negi clock Ayaka placed at the wall above the closet. "It's already 7:20. Shouldn't you be getting back to your room, Negi-sensei?"

"Asuna must be pretty worried about where you are," Natsumi added.

"I guess I should go." Negi stood up. "Thanks again for the delicious snack!"Negi walked around the glass table with a transparent face of Negi on it, and walked to the door. Kotaro got up as well and walked with him. He just watched Negi put on his shoes and opened the door. Once he walked on top of the hallway floor, Negi turned and found Kotaro in front of him.

"I'll see ya tomorrow." he spoke. Kotaro then leaned into Negi's face and their lips collided. Both of them adjusted their heads so the kiss was even deeper. It lasted five seconds until Kotaro pulled away.

The magician smiled before Kotaro closed the door. Negi was finally happy he found love, and was more blissful, yet slightly shocked, it was Kotaro.

"What should I now…" Negi looked outside the window, and saw the sky still slightly orange.

Negi had an idea. He wants to make Kotaro happier, by attempting to make full use of their relationship. So he decided to learn more about love. One place to get more information was…

* * *

**~5 Minutes Later~**

The young teacher arrived at the entrance to Library Island. He walked inside the building and found Nodoka at the counter, reading a book.

"Nodoka-san!" he exclaimed.

"Ah! Negi-sensei!" Nodoka blushed as she threw the book up to the sky and it landed on her head. This made the girl fall from her chair.

"I'm sorry! Are you okay?" he looked over the counter and found Nodoka with her eyes still opened. She got up and replied, "I'm f-fine."

She cleaned her uniform by patting the skirt and the stomach area. Then once she looked at Negi, she remembered he was now dating Katar-err, now known as Kotaro. She panicked, and blushed brightly. The girl never expected her sensei to be in love with another boy. All she could do was play it cool, yet it was difficult for Nodoka as she had a liking to Negi.

"D-do y-you need s-something, Negi-sensei...?"

"Well…I was wondering if there were books about love relationships."

"Eh? !" Nodoka was shocked immediately. She filled up her thoughts, thinking of what Negi was going to do with knowledge about love. Was he going to make out with Kotaro? _"No!" _immediately came as a response from her mind. After a short moment of the teacher waiting, she pulled out a card under the desk. "U-um…g-go to this aisle…" she gave Negi a small card, written "A16".

"Thank you, Nodoka-san!" he ran off, with the card in his hand and down the stairs. Nodoka only watched him run down as if in a rush, fearing the near future of what could happen. She even thought about telling the others of Negi's affair with Kotaro, but to protect them from possible embarrassment or harm, she decided to keep it a secret.

Negi pushed a cart full of books, some were small and some were big. He left the cart still as he sat down and grabbed a book called "Starting and Keeping Your Love". He examined the table of contents and found a chapter called "Showing Your Affection" before one called "A Serious Relationship". He also found a chapter called "Homosexual Relationships", and turned to that chapter. He perused the words carefully, learning of that you should always care for your partner. Negi also learned of the "seme-uke" relation for males. He finds seme as the more aggressive, cool, slight stupid and dominant type and the uke the cuter, innocent, prone type. The seme should be the one always looking for the uke, as the book says.

When he finished gathering information for that book, he pulled out another one called "Sexual Relationships" by accident. Negi had never noticed he pulled this book out, but since it had to do with love, he began to read it while feeling paranoid that someone was watching him read such a book. Negi kept blushing, as his mind broke with every shock he came upon such as the "Homosexuals: Sex" chapter. But this Negi became more interested as the book was very informative, containing information about sex's age consents, safety, and other things.

For about an hour now, Negi has been studying. Nodoka carried a blue blanket and a piece of paper, walked down the stairs and to the large table Negi was now sleeping on. She covered the boy's body with the large blanket.

"Sleep well, Negi-sensei." She placed the written paper near Negi, so that when he woke up, he would see it. Nodoka then noticed the small stack of three books in front of Negi's head. She looked at the top book and found it "How to Have Sex". She blushed majorly and almost yelled "EHHH? !" but remembered instantly her teacher was sleeping peacefully.

Nodoka left the sleeping child there, all alone. She phoned Asuna's dorm, still panicky and with stuttering words, and told Asuna that Negi is sleeping alone at Library Island, and decided to leave him there. Once finished with her business, she closed all the lights except the one ceiling light above the table where Negi was. Finally, she left and locked the doors.

* * *

**(The next morning...)**

Negi awoke in surprise to being in an unusual environment. He remembered what he was doing in the library, and then noticed something was bothering his khaki pants, particularly directly below his stomach. A bulge pushed through slightly through his crotch.

"So this is…ah…" Negi squeezed it, playing around with it as he felt pleasurable feeling. He remembered he studied the knowledge of the male body, along with other things…which was probably what caused Negi's arousing dream. After playing around with his self for only ten seconds more and processing to remember all other information learned, he found a piece of paper in front of him. He read the written paper to himself:

"_Negi-sensei, you were already asleep when I found you. I've already informed Asuna and Konoka of your whereabouts, so you don't have to rush back home. I've locked the doors to the library and won't be back until the end of the festival. So if you would like to check out a few books, please write down on this paper the names of the books; a black pen is on the librarian desk. Enjoy the rest of the festival!"_ _-Nodoka Miyazaki  
_

Negi then looked at his pile of books he had finished reading. He wondered if he should take some, just to study more…and even educate Kotaro. That way, he would learn more about love relationships and they would have a better time being together. Negi chose the books wisely, as some books were something a student was not supposed to see such as "Love for Homosexuals" and "Dangers of Sex", especially if the student was Nodoka and she would be very curious and suspicious for an 11-year old teacher to want to check those books. He took at least five minutes to remember some information from the books, then returned to examining what books to get.

He grabbed "Keeping a Love Relationship", which had contained the seme-uke information, and "A Serious Love Life", which had contained sex knowledge of dangers and safety and contained enough information that Negi had learned from the other books. He scampered up to the librarian desk and grabbed the black pen lying blankly on the middle of the brown desk, and wrote the names of the books down on the back of the paper. He finished and finally left Library Island with the two books. Though Negi was slightly depressed at how none of the books contained information about how to have sex.

It was a clear blue sky with a few clouds at the time, to what seemed to be about 8 o' clock. It was also a slightly cold morning, even for the summer. He heard popping explosion noises from afar. Looking around, he found gray-smoke fireworks exploding above the town.

"The second day," he told himself. "Oh, maybe I should take Kotaro-kun out again!" He summoned his staff and rode it towards the dormitories, still carrying his two books in his right arm, and arrived in just a few minutes. He stared at the entrance, but then remembered he was still in his casual outfit.

"I guess…I should change my clothes first…"

Negi arrived at the hallway for the now 3rd year 3-A students, which had a different feeling. It was crazy how his room was the only one that had the same design as his 2nd year room. He walked past a couple of doors from the stairs and arrived at his new, yet same room. He almost unlocked the door until it was opened right before his key reached the keyhole. The door opened fully and there stood Asuna, with Konoka behind here. Asuna was dressed in a red sweater and pink pants, with Konoka in a light blue dress, the lower part only going down to her knees.

"There you are, Negi. You okay with everything?"

"Um, yes I am. Where are you two going?"

"Off to the festival of course! Me and Sec-chan are going to go have some fun!"

"Paru and the others are waiting for me, I don't know what we're going to do."

"Ah, okay." Asuna and Konoka stepped aside to let the magician through. Negi walked in and removed his shoes on the mat, then walked to the closet and opened it as the two girls watched.

"Where're you going?" asked Asuna.

"Going back to the festival," he replied.

"Without someone?"

"Actually…I am going with someone."

"Ohhh?" Konoka rushed up to Negi and showed her usual curious side. "Who?"

"A-ah…no one! No one special!" Negi's panicked response made him drop his two books that he forgot he was carrying.

"Gah!"

"Oh?" Konoka picked up the books in lightning speed before Negi did, and read them out loud. "Keeping a Love Relationship, and A Serious Love Life? Negi-kun! ! Are you dating someone? !"

"No-no! This is just…information! Yeah! I'm just studying! To prepare for the class more!"

"But our English teacher shouldn't be teaching love, now would he?"

"Uh, uh…uhm…!"

"Hey hey, Konoka-neesan." Chamo appeared out of nowhere, right in front of Asuna's feet. She jumped in surprise from seeing the ermine there instantly.

"You shouldn't be teasing aniki to tell the truth." Konoka nodded her head, and gave the books back to her teacher.

"Sorry, Negi-kun!"

"Besides, if you really wanted to know, I'll tell ya!" Chamo yelled. Konoka immediately dashed to pick up Chamo.

"Who, who? !"

"Gwah!"

Asuna face palmed. "Jeez."

"Well Konoka-neesan, it's—" before Chamo spoke, Negi grabbed him quickly and covered his mouth.

"You can't tell!"

"Aw come on, just tell us so we can get this over with and go already." Asuna got in on the scene. "Paru, Yue and Nodoka are already waiting for me."

"B-but…" Negi sighed, then took a breath before blushing. "It's…kta…"

"Who?" Konoka questioned.

"Kat…"

"Kat?" Konoka thought about the word "Kat" and connected it to Katara. She then spoke but got canceled.

"Kata—"

"It's Kotaro!" Chamo yelled.

"Ehh? !" was the response from the two girls. Negi closed his eyes with a few tears flowing out. Konoka walked over to the young boy.

"Aw, it's okay, Negi-kun!" she patted Negi's head.

"Huh?"

"Dating Kotaro-kun is nothing to be embarrassed about. I mean, I'm with Sec-chan, aren't I?"

"Oh…I guess."

"I'm happy for you both, so go have fun!"

""Come on, Konoka! Let's go!"

"You're not gonna say anything for Negi-kun?"

"Ugh, well he's still a brat that doesn't know much about love stuff. Just let him do what he wants, I don't really care." Asuna began to walk away, and Konoka followed behind as she pulled the door, but only left it to be slightly open.

"Chamo-kun, how do you know?"

"Well aniki, it'snot just me. Haruna-neesan, Nodoka-neesan and Yueecchi know too!"

"Wah? ! How? !"

"Nodoka's artifact. We read Katara's mind, or who is known to us, Kotaro."

"A-ah…" Negi just hung his head.

"It's nothing to be sad about, Aniki! Just go have fun with Kotaro, I'm cheering for ya both!"

"Really…?"

"I like aniki no matter what, even if he likes guys."

"…Thanks Chamo-kun."

"So what're you waiting for? Go get changed and go have fun already!" Chamo scurried to the door. "I'll be with Chisame-neesan, she's probably doing something interesting."

"Be careful, Chamo-kun!"

"I always am!" he pushed open the door from the slight hole, and exited.

"Okay…" Negi looked at the clock. "It's 8:30? Well…Kotaro-kun should be training with Kaede-san…or maybe Kaede-san is busy with the festival too. I guess I'll check his room first." Negi laid the books on Asuna's desk, and then grabbed clothes from the open closet. He undressed down to his white briefs.

"Hm…I wonder if I should shower?" He took a few sniffs at himself. He doesn't smell sweaty or stinky. It doesn't bother him, and it probably won't bother Kotaro either. "I guess I'm fine."

Negi redressed in a plain black shirt, followed by his orange cat-ear hooded jacket for the cold morning, and in brown pants with the same design as his khakis.

"Okay, I'm good to go."

Negi put on his blue-black tennis shoes and exited, after locking the door and walked to Kotaro's room. Once arriving in about a minute walk, he knocked on the door three times. He patiently waited for about ten seconds, until Chizuru opened it up.

"Ah, Negi-sensei! Did you want to see Kotaro?"

"Yes. I want to take him out again."

"Kotaro is still asleep, but I'm sure he'd wake up just to see you. Come on in."

Negi walked in, with a pause to remove his shoes by the door, and then resumed to the slightly dark dorm room. The only lit part was the kitchen light, where Chizuru was making breakfast. Natsumi and Ayaka were already awaken, as Natsumi was also helping with breakfast and Ayaka was probably already gone to help with the 3-A haunted house.

Negi was surprised Kotaro didn't immediately jump up when he stepped in, his enhanced hearing or smelling should have triggered his awakening. Negi thought, "_They probably don't work while he's asleep…or maybe he's having a nice dream and doesn't want to wake up."_ He moved forward more and reached the area between the sofa and the glass Negi-imprinted table, where he found a sleeping dog hanyo snuggled up to the sofa. He was slightly snoring, with his sleeping face and slightly un-spiked hair and the blue blanket covered over him. Negi found Kotaro very adorable. He felt he shouldn't wake him; he wanted Kotaro to stay as he was now.

But Negi didn't get that wish, as his one back step away made him push the unattached glass table, and the screech from grinding on its four table legs awoke Kotaro. Negi flustered for just a short moment, just until Kotaro saw him. Kotaro opened his eyes, rubbed away the sleep and blinked twice, then looked to his left and found his boyfriend. "…Negi?"

"S-sorry Kotaro-kun…"

"It's alright…" he sat up and stretched his arms up wide. Negi even had to back away to let Kotaro have some space.

"Kotaro-kun," Chizuru said, "Breakfast is ready. I got your favorite rice seasoned~ Go wash up first!"

"Okay, -neechan!" Kotaro slid his legs off, then his body until he was back in sitting position. He let out a loud yawn and said, "Oh yeah…morning Negi." He stood up, and before Negi opened his mouth to reply, he was greeted with a small two second kiss by Kotaro. He pulled away and said, "I'll be right back, kay?" Kotaro walked away from the curved sofa and table to the bathroom door.

Negi just let the scene from his memories break away as he sat down on one side of the table, in crossed legs. He patiently waited for something to happen, while hearing food being cooked such as a frying pan being used…Negi concluded one of the two girls was cooking tamagoyaki, or rolled omelet.

After waiting for about five minutes, Kotaro exited the bathroom and sat near Negi. His hair was back to being normally up and his face was slightly wet, yet still looked dry. Negi kept staring at the blank table, until Kotaro's words directed his attention to him.

"Negi, did you come to eat breakfast with me?"

"Ah…no, but I just wanted to see if you wanted to go out to the festival again."

"Sure! We'll go after we finish."

"Alright, everything's ready!" Chizuru made final preparations as Natsumi brought food. Kotaro was served a bowl of steamed seasoned rice and five cubes of tamagoyaki on a plate, and a glass of green tea. Natsumi laid two bowls of steamed rice on the other end of the table, returned to the kitchen and came back with two bowls—one being her miso soup and the other steamed rice, but it was laid in front of Negi. She returned to the kitchen again and passed Chizuru who came by with two plates of tamagoyaki, setting one of them in front of Negi.

"Eh?"

"You probably haven't eaten, so feel free to eat as well."

"It's okay, I'm not hungry…" But the statement was erased by a stomach growl.

"Looks like your stomachs mad at ya for lying," Kotaro said. "Eat up; Chizuru-neechan's cooking is great!"

"Well, if you insist…"

Natsumi returned with her hand full of eight chopsticks. Two were laid for each of them, and then everyone settled to eat.

"Itadakimasu!"

Negi trusted Kotaro's words, and tasted the tamagoyaki. It was also a piece of heaven, as it was from the cookies yesterday.

"It is great!" his eyes filled with tears of joy.

Kotaro's eyes filled with tears as well from tasting. "I never get tired of this!" Chizuru giggled as she watched the two boys enjoy her cooking. Natsumi also watched, while simultaneously drinking her soup.

~30 Minutes Later~

Negi sat on the sofa as Natsumi sat on the other end and read a book. Chizuru was making the beds and cleaned up the room. Kotaro exited out from the bathroom, in his normal black and white uniform. Negi stood up when he saw him.

"You're not going to go as Katara?"

"I just wanna go on a normal date with you as this. Forget Katara." Both of them started to walk out through the doorway.

"You two have fun now!"

"Oh, Chizuru-neechan, what're you both gonna do now?"

"We'll probably go help with the haunted house as well. How about you come help today?"

"We already did before…but sure, why not?"

The boys put on their shoes then exited the room. "See ya later!" They both stepped for a few more until Kotaro spoke.

"Alright Negi, where do you wanna go?"

"Well, I'd thought we could just explore around and check out the new things for this year's festival."

"We should go grab the map then."

"Okay!"

Both of them held hands as they walked towards the exit of the dorms. After reaching outside, Negi summoned his staff and they rode towards the town's entrance.

* * *

**Lenne : **Ch1-3 have been combined into making Ch1. o_o confused? No? Okay. Review/criticize/whatever please~


	2. The Date Continues

**Lenne **: Sorry for not updating. Lots of school preparation stuff. =/

**This Chapter Contains **: Soft Yaoi, And TRAPS.

**Pairings **: NegiXKotaro, KotaroXNegi

**Chapter Rated T - M**

* * *

"Wow, there's a lot of new things!" Negi was walking next to Kotaro, looking at a map in front of him. Negi was very excited, he was still a kid in the mood from last year's festival—curious and amazed.

"Just another amusement park, huh?"

"Yeah! We should go to…here!" Kotaro leaned his head at Negi's finger, which was last year's "Dinosaur Land".

"Dinosaur Land?"

"Yeah! It was really great there. I want to see it again!"

"Heh, alright."

~20 Minutes Later~

After finishing Dinosaur Land, the two of them visited many other places and had fun. Negi was never as happy as he was whenever he was with Nodoka last year, or with the other girls like Ako. It just seemed it was paradise whenever Kotaro was beside him. Kotaro felt the same way as well, both so blissful and entertained by this year's festival. They thought that they were true love to each other, hoping to have a blessed life ahead of them.

"Hey Negi…"

"Hm?"

"Do you think we should tell everyone about us?"

"…I don't know. I mean, if we told them they'd be shocked at two boys dating…"

"And they would cry…" Kotaro mumbled to himself.

"Huh?"

"Oh, nothing. …So should we?"

"…Maybe…before summer vacation ends."

"Too long. They'd find out by then. How 'bout in two weeks?"

"Okay."

At a point as they were walking through a slightly crowded street, they saw a café, but a banner was put above it saying "Maids'". Negi was the first to spoke.

"Maids' Café?"

"You hungry? We can go in."

"Sure. I've got a sweet tooth right now, but I'll pay."

"Naw, let me pay. I got enough money."

"But I'm working as a teacher; I've got more money than you."

"Tch. Just let me pay, okay?"

Negi didn't want to start a further argument, so he just nodded. Both of the them entered the brown-walled café, and sat in orange seats in front of the door. Negi sat next to Kotaro, so he could be closer. Then Kotaro looked around the shop—a brown wall was to their right, so no one saw them. In fact, from their sight, no one could see the two boys sitting together. Other than that, the shop was filled with lots of girls in maid outfits. There were even a lot of customers—mostly males, probably because they wanted to see the girls in the outfits.

As they waited until one of the waitresses came by, they looked at their menus placed in front of them. Eventually a waitress came, but both of them were surprised when they saw the one that was serving them.

"Ehh? ! Haruna-san? !"

"Oh! It's you two! Yue~! Nodoka~!

"Eh? !" Negi hung his head, panicking at the future that was going to be soon, while Kotaro just looked confused.

"Look who's here!" Nodoka and Yue arrived, looking at Haruna until they shifted their heads towards the two boys.

"EHH? ! Negi-sensei? ! A-and…Kotaro? !" Both of them immediately blushed red, they never expected Negi or Kotaro to see them dressed like that.

Kotaro sighed. "What? We're just hungry." Negi still kept his head hung, but it quickly went to bumping his head on the table. He brought his head up at the instant pain.

"Oww…"

"Oh, you okay?" Kotaro brought his hands out to Negi's head.

"I'm fine…" Kotaro noticed the three girls looking at the scene. He blushed and then moved his head towards the window, just sitting in silence.

"Um…what are you three doing here?" Negi asked.

"We just needed some money," Yue replied. "And this place is easy to work in."

"Sooo~" Haruna sang. She leaned herself closer to the two boys. "How is your _date_?"

"Huh? !" Kotaro turned his look towards Haruna.

"…They know…" whispered Negi.

"…Oh…" It was a great that Kotaro had good hearing.

"You can't tell, okay?" Kotaro told.

"Oh pish-paw, we won't tell. We'll keep it a special secret for you two."

"Nodoka-san, Yue-san, you were sneaking on us?"

"Sorry Negi-sensei, they made me use my artifact…"

"No, it's okay…"

The five of them jumped when they heard a yell.

"HEY! You three, get back to work!"

"Right, sorry boss!" responded Haruna.

"I'm happy for you, Negi-sensei." Nodoka bowed and then left to go serve her table. Nodoka had slight tears in her eyes, enduring the painful depression, but was happy for Negi.

"Please enjoy your times together." Yue bowed and then left for the same reason. Even Yue, with her cool persona, felt so depressed and jealous, yet happy.

"Alright, so what do you two want?" Negi went back to looking at his menu while Kotaro spoke.

"I'll just have a chocolate milkshake."

"Um…" Negi looked at the menu in a rush, thinking that Haruna didn't have patience. He finally said three things.

"One slice of strawberry cake, a bowl of vanilla ice cream and a chocolate milkshake."

"Coming right up!" Haruna left in a dash, and then Negi sighed. Kotaro thought Negi was worn out after the scene. His thoughts were then canceled once Negi leaned his head on Kotaro's shoulder. Negi even rubbed against it slightly, favoring the warmth from Kotaro's arm. Kotaro blushed, but he moved his head slightly closer to place on top of Negi's head.

"This is nice…" Negi whispered.

"Mm…yeah…"

Both of them waited, enjoying their warm moment close together. They closed their eyes, slowly but Kotaro perked his ears and scooted away immediately. Negi looked confused but he heard footsteps, which became louder, and revealed Haruna with a large tray of their orders. She placed them down in front of the two boys.

"Enjoy!" Haruna walked away.

"Ahem." Kotaro made a fake cough, then grabbed a straw and drank his chocolaty drink of heaven. Negi grabbed a fork and cut out a piece from his slice of cake. Kotaro just watched his boyfriend eat, savoring every good taste. He only drank his milkshake and laid his eyes on Negi, looking at his cuteness. Negi then began to eat his ice cream, with Kotaro still watching. The dog-hanyo looked away after a slight boring minute, looking at the blank brown wall to his left. His ears perked as he heard a clank nearby, which was Negi placing his spoon in his ice cream bowl.

"Mm. That was sooo good!" Kotaro smiled but he then directed his attention to Negi's lips. Nearby that mouth on Negi's left side was a bit of ice cream left untouched—Negi must have not noticed it.

"Um…" Kotaro looked around; making sure no one was nearby. He checked the sounds of mumbles from other customers and the waitress's footsteps with his dog ears, ensuring the fact.

"What is it?"

"Stay still." Kotaro leaned his mouth closer to Negi's lips, and licked off the ice cream. Negi blushed brightly when he pulled away.

"U-um…you could've just used a napkin…" he looked down, acting shy.

"I know, but I just wanted to do that."

"Ah…"

"Now, finish your shake. Then we'll go have more fun."

"Okay!"

As Negi grabbed a straw and his large glass of chocolate goodness, Kotaro pulled out his wallet from his right pocket. Haruna walked by at the same time too.

"Hey, neechan," Kotaro said.

"Hm?"

"How much is this?"

"Oh, don't pay. Think of this as special treatment for you two, 'kay?"

Negi stopped drinking for a moment. "Won't you get in trouble?"

"Nah, I'll just use my money. Don't worry about it. Just go have fun." Haruna left with an evil grin.

"Guess she's okay with us."

"Huh?"

"Us going out."

"Oh." Negi returned his lips to his white straw and finished the remains of the milkshake. Then Negi let out a small sound of pleasure.

"Ah! This stuff is so good!"

"Want another?"

Negi giggled. "Let's just go, we've still got a date to finish."

Both of them departed from their seats and then left out through the doors, leaving two glasses, a plate and a bowl there on the table. Nodoka noticed them exiting, and then walked to their table to clean their mess. She then looked at the door and thought. "_Have fun, Negi-sensei_."

Kotaro sighed heavily as he crossed his arms behind his head. Negi walked with him close by.

"It's already been about an hour and a half. We should go to the haunted house, we promised Chizuru-neechan."

"Okay."

On the way to the destination, they were stopped by a familiar voice.

"Hey!"

Both of the boys were standing still when they heard a loud yell, even a few people from the crowd stopped and looked at the direction of the voice. Negi and Kotaro looked around, and found the familiar pink-haired face in a white shirt and blue jeans. She was running towards the two males with her laptop bag in her arm and Chamo hanging on for his life on the bag. She stopped and made heavy pants, leaving the boys slightly confused.

"Just…what is this about you two dating? !" her voice was loud that even some people could hear it, thankfully nobody did hear it.

"Please, be quiet!" Negi exclaimed.

"Just how do you know?" Kotaro asked.

"Your little ermine friend told." She grabbed the relieved Chamo and shoved the animal in front of their faces.

"Ahehheh, sorry Aniki. It slipped out."

"If this keeps up, everyone's going to know!" Kotaro just face palmed.

"Ugh, anyways," Chisame tossed Chamo onto Negi's shoulder. "You two wouldn't mind helping me with something, would ya? Since you're both dating you wouldn't mind being together."

"Um…what is it?"

"Cosplay Contest. I need your help."

"Aw come on, we can't cosplay." Kotaro scoffed.

"It's just dressing up! Come on!" Chisame grabbed both of the boys and dragged them, with much force that they were flustering around with people watching. They stopped once they reached the Secret Cosplay Contest held in a building of Mahora. A few people were out in the dressing room areas, while the contestants were waiting outside the stage with an enormous audience waiting.

"I told you we gotta be somewhere!"

"Just help me win! All you gotta do is stand still and act cute anyways, and you both are already good at that. So here." Chisame gave the two boys folded clothing. They were similar designed, with Negi's red-pink and Kotaro's black. A furry tail and a eared headband were also placed on top of them. Both boys were shocked when they familiarized themselves with the clothes.

"T-this…"

Chamo jumped. "This is…!"

"Yeah. It's that miniskirt style fox girl dress. Ayaka gave them to me so you're going to help!"

"B-but…I don't wanna wear this crap! I'd be caught dead in this!" Kotaro flushed a red when he remembered he wore this yesterday. Negi felt slightly sorry for him.

"Just wear it, and help me win. Now go!" Chisame pushed both of them into the dressing room, with Chamo hopping off of Negi and onto Chisame. No one was in there but the two boys in a large room. Negi locked the door while Kotaro walked in to explore. It looked like a movie set's make up room, only the counters and things were colored green and a rack of cosplay clothes on the other side of the room. There were plastic bags full of clothes hanging on about twenty-four hangars. Two of them were left unused.

"Well, I guess we can visit the haunted house later." Negi sighed.

Kotaro froze when he took another look at his outfit. Negi looked at him for about five seconds until he walked up behind him.

"Kota-kun?"

"Huh? Oh…" Kotaro just shifted his eyes away.

"Kota-kun, if it helps…" Kotaro looked back at Negi, who was turning red. "I, um…thought you were very cute in the dress…"

Kotaro flushed to Negi's color. "Oh um…thanks…"

"So go on. Dress up and let me see it again." Kotaro walked over to one of the seats to his left and placed his outfit down. He took off his black jacket and his white undershirt, leaving his top half bare. Negi stared, still red, at Kotaro's upper body.

"Um…Negi?"

"Oh!" Negi turned around immediately. "S-sorry…" Negi placed his clothes down on the other counters.

"It's okay…" Kotaro returned to changing his clothes. He removed his shoes and pants and put on the white leggings. It felt tight but it had to be done. At this time Negi was already topless and about to be bottomless. Kotaro couldn't help but try to sneak a peek at Negi by trying to move his eyes, but his body facing wouldn't get even one bit of Negi. So he turned slightly, and quietly, and found Negi sitting down. He was only wearing his white briefs, sitting down trying to put on his white leggings. He immediately turned his head around back to his body's facing, looking at the mirror.

"…_So he wears that…?"_ Kotaro looked at the large mirror, his eyes moving down to his bottom. Kotaro was standing there in his black boxer-briefs. _"Heh…" _Kotaro felt some slight superiority since he was wearing less revealing underwear. He snapped out of his thoughts and put on the black dress. Finishing up, he tied the black ribbon around his body and attached the long black wig and the fox ears. He used his paper seal to hide his current ears and tail and let the black fox tail hang out in the back. He also used the seal to gave himself Katara's long hair, so there was almost no need for the extra black hair from the wig. Kotaro was now yesterday's adorable, black-haired miniskirted fox girl.

"Um, are you done, Negi?"

"Almost…" At that moment Negi was already standing up with his pink dress on. His long-haired wig, tail and ears were already attached, but the problem was he couldn't tie his ribbon.

"Kotaro-kun, can you help?"

"Uh, sure." Kotaro turned around, trying not to look at the mirror which would spoil the surprise. Negi had his head hung, sitting down on the green chair. He handed Kotaro the red ribbon. Kotaro crouched then grabbed the lengthy untied part and circled it around Negi's body, trying to have his arm make contact with Negi's body to feel the warmth and comfortable feeling. He resumed tying the ribbon, and finished it.

"Okay, stand up." Kotaro stood up simultaneously with Negi. Kotaro was slightly shocked at first seeing Negi's fox girl back, but when Negi turned around both of them flushed a red and froze. Normally Kotaro would suffocate from laughter like last year but because he was now dating Negi, he adored the female costume. Negi also felt the same way, but Kotaro had a slight more appealing look, so Negi believed.

"Uhm...uh…you look…great…" Kotaro coughed afterwards.

"Thanks…you too, Kota-kun." Negi wrapped his arms around Kotaro and hugged him slightly tightly, only for about two seconds. "Let's go, Chisame-san is waiting for us." Both of them grabbed a plastic bag by the door and put in their folded clothes into the bags, then hung them on the hangers. Finally, they walked towards the door.

Outside, Chisame was already dressed quickly in her new evil Rouland Rouge costume. It was an updated costume, so now it had more moe appeal. And for this year's cosplay contest, contestants were allowed to bring up to two people from any kind of anime or game to add more appeal. It seemed she planned to add an extreme moe addition to the stage. That way, Chisame would win for sure.

"Oh those boys better hurry up…" she was tapping her foot, and crossing her arms.

"Chisame!" Ayaka immediately barged in the door, ignoring the fact she was still in her vampire costume. Makie and Asakura followed in behind.

"_Oh no! If they see those two in those dresses…" _both Chamo and Chisame wavered._  
_

"You should know better to invite me to this contest! You know I may win~!"

"So can I!" Makie blurted.

"I'm just here to grab some exciting news!" Asakura held up her camera and a mini Sayo was floating over it.

"No! You two have to get out right now! Before you—"

Suddenly she stopped once she heard the dressing room door being twisted.

"_Oh crap!"_

"Chisame-saan~, we're ready!" Negi walked out first, with Kotaro behind, crossing his arms to act shy. The four girls froze when they saw the two cross-dressing boys in the massively adorable outfits. Ayaka just immediately fainted, with her nose flooding with blood. Makie followed afterwards. Asakura powered on her camera and took pictures with a red blush with Sayo floating around flustering. Chisame found the results of the outfits very appealing as she thought they would be. Chamo just looked at his bro and the half-dog, or now the half-fox in major surprise. Kotaro still acted shy while Negi had a surprised look.

"Alright!" she exclaimed. "O-okay, wait here while I sign you guys in with me." Chamo hopped off as she walked away into another room.

"Iincho-san, are you okay? !" Negi said.

"Ahh…this **must **be heaven…" Ayaka whispered. "So…moe…" Makie whispered. Asakura used her video-system of her camera to tape the two fainted girls and the boys.

"Huh. She's such a hentai…" Kotaro mumbled.

"She was from the start…" Chamo puffed.

* * *

"Alright, just so you know, I've put in aliases for you both, so most people won't suspect you're crossdressing." Chisame told, hiding behind the green curtain.

"What's my alias?" Negi asked.

"Rika."

"And mine...?" asked Kotaro.

"Uhm..."

"Alright, contestant 25 and our final, Chisame Hasegawa-san as the new and improved Rouland Rouge from Bibulion's enemy forces! "

"Oh! We're up!" Chisame's cosplay skills improved this year. Unlike last year, she cried on purpose from stage fright, not being able to do anything. But now with her current skills, she was able to make fake tears, and they looked even real. Once Chisame reached the middle of the stage, she dropped down, and activated the crying. Last year's appeal was the same as today's, everyone cheering as loudly as possible. The announcer then added in his voice.

"Amazing! Spectacular! Now folks, here comes the help of two helpers, Rika and Kotegi!"

Negi giggled when he heard Kotaro's alias for the sign up. "Okay Kota-kun…let's go…"

"_Wait, what kind of name is Kotegi…? Did Chisame just not think of a good fake name?"_

Kotaro walked behind Negi very slowly. As they were slowly revealed, the crowd gasped and made slight noises. Negi stood to Chisame's right side and Kotaro on the other. Kotaro still acted so very shy, with his long-sleeved hands covering his mouth. Negi flushed a red while looking panicky as he flustered slightly.

Everyone screamed loudly, due to the overflowing of moe appeal. There were shouts of "Cuuute!" , "Chiu-chiu!"and "Adorable fox girls!" There were even sounds of phones and cameras being used. The announcer spoke.

"Wonderful! The audiences, even I, are highly satisfied by this combination of shyness! Truly great! And with this, Chisame and the fox girls ultimately win this year's contest!"

Everyone cheered as Chisame was handed a small gold trophy, with Kotaro and Negi being given one as well. Chisame, in her mind, grinned evilly. _"I knew this would work…"_

_

* * *

_

**~5 Minutes Later**~

"Thanks boys, you've helped."

"It's okay! I am still Chisame-san's fan!" Negi smiled.

Chamo waved his hand at Negi's face. "By the way aniki…why are you two still in those dresses?"

Kotaro hung his head. He was carrying two plastic bags of clothes as well. Negi just looked at himself then at Kotaro. "Well, we're going to help with the haunted house. We're going to change anyways."

Chisame sighed. "Alright, just be careful…"

"Of what?"

"…You'll see." Chisame walked out in her normal clothes on and exited the cosplay contest building.

"Negi…we should change before we leave."

"Oh come on, let's just go!" Negi grabbed Kotaro's free left hand, and both of them exited. They began walking in the crowd-filled streets, with almost every female and lots of males staring at the two cross-dressers. People were whispering "It's those two girls my friend sent me a picture of!" and "Oh, sooo cuute!" There were also a few that wanted a picture of them, and asked Negi and Kotaro if they could. They accepted with no hesitation. Negi seemed to have not mind himself in his embarrassing yet appealing outfit, probably because no one would know the 11-year old teacher was cross-dressing (except for Chisame, Asakura and the Haunted House helpers), while Kotaro still felt nervous walking near people that were adoring them.

**~After a 10 minute walk, reaching the 3-A Haunted House~**

"Oh my…!"

"C-cu…"

Yuuna, Akira, Misa, Modoka, and the Narutaki twins froze with red faces after they saw the two new helpers. Of course Yuuna expected this already, but had forgotten how adorable the two of them were as they attracted many people to their haunted house.

"What?" Negi looked at all of the staring girls. Kotaro attempted to hide himself behind Negi, but failed since his costume fox ears and black dress showed. Chamo did nothing but stare at the scene.

Chizuru and Natsumi walked out of the entrance, in black dresses, and looked at the girls. Afterwards they directed their attention to the two crossdressers.

"Ah, is that…?"

"S-so…" Natsumi flushed.

"Negi-kun, is that you? !" Yuuna exclaimed. She put her hands on his shoulders.

"U-um, yes!" he flustered when Yuuna got so close. The other four girls also ran up to Negi.

"Negi-kun, you're sooo cute!"

"Um…" Negi just kept moving his head around at the four girls watching him, and also at the customers who stepped out of line trying to get close, but remembered it was almost their turn to enter. Kotaro tried to conceal himself but he jumped once he heard a yell.

"Hey! Wait! !"

Everyone looked at the hallway to the stairs. Ayaka in her gothic vampire costume, with Makie in a black kimono-like dress, dashed up the stairs and towards the haunted house. But both of them froze when they saw Kotaro first, and fainted with bleeding noses.

"Jeez…" Kotaro hung his head.

"You're going to help again, Negi-kun?" asked Misa.

Negi nodded.

"And Katara?" Chizuru and Natsumi jumped when they heard that name.

Negi looked at Kotaro. He had a confused face, but both of them remembered they didn't know Kotaro was Katara. Therefore, Kotaro walked closer and in a higher pitched voice, replied "Yes".

"But…give her something else to wear. She doesn't like it now." Negi told.

"Oh, alright." Yuuna started to walk away until she heard Katara's voice.

"Wait!"

The girls looked at Kotaro.

"Um…I'm fine with wearing this."

"Are you sure? We got lots of other costumes."

"Uh…Negi likes me in this so…" Then the girls looked at Negi.

"Negi-kun! Do you liiike Katara?" Yuuna closed in with an evil grin.

"Ah um…well…!"

"Girls, enough!" Ayaka stood up with a white tissue stuffed in her nostrils. "Just leave our poor Negi-sensei alone." She looked at the two fox girls and turned around to hide her blushing face. Then she entered the haunted house door.

"Okay okay, back to work!" Yuuna yelled. Kotaro placed their bag of clothes behind the prop bricks, and walked back to Negi's side. Chamo jumped off and sat on top of the bricks, watching the people entering. The customers resumed to entering the house, as the boys held up advertising signs, and yelled "Come to the 3-A Horror House!"

After a few minutes, Kotaro, in his normal voice, poked on Negi's shoulder.

"Hey, Negi."

"Hm?"

"Don't you hate that dress?"

"Actually…it feels comfortable."

"Didn't you dislike it last year?"

"I did…but I'm used to it I guess. Plus, this will make our class popular, right?"

"True." Both of them resumed to advertising.

"Ah…the customers are increasing…" Yuuna examined. "Mostly more females…"

"Uh…Kotaro-kun…"

Kotaro turned around and found a blushing Natsumi in front of him.

"Is that you…?"

"Yeah…"

"…"

"…"

Both of them stared at each other until Chizuru dragged a frozen Natsumi into the house.

"My my, you're so cute Kot—ah, Katara-chan."

"Thanks…but this thing is kinda feels embarrassing…"

"Nonsense, Katara-chan. Just look, you and Negi are very popular."

Kotaro looked at the long line, which now became two lines somehow, and about half of the customers were keeping their eyes on Negi and him. Chizuru walked back to the front of the lines to order the entries to the house.

* * *

After about thirty minutes, Negi looked out the window and saw the two lines to have extended to the entrance of the school's gates.

"There's so many…" Negi sighed.

"Yeah!" yelled the twins.

"Most of them only came to stare at Negi and Katara…" mumbled Yuuna.

"This is tiring…" Kotaro's legs shook slightly.

"It's alright if you quit now, we've got so many we actually need less people to come!" Yuuna exclaimed.

"Ah okay, we need to be somewhere else too." Negi and Kotaro handed Yuuna their advertising signs, as Negi walked past Chizuru and grabbed his clothes from the bag. Katara followed his steps, standing slightly away from Chizuru, just waiting for Negi to enter the house's costume closet to change his clothes. Kotaro couldn't change his clothes, because he doesn't have the girls' school uniform and with his normal black-white uniform, the girls would find about his secret.

Once Negi walked closer, Chizuru stepped closer to the brick props and held her right leg out, purposely tripping Negi. Natsumi saw that and panicked.

Negi stumbled, his clothes and shoes in both hands and collided with Kotaro. Kotaro was pushed by Negi's body, both on the floor but with an extra surprise.

All the people with the better view, Chamo, and the girls stared at the two fox girls. Both of them had their lips touching each other, pressed together by the force of gravity. They had their eyes shut, not from pleasure, but from not wanting to see the event of pain from falling. After a few seconds, they opened their eyes, finding Negi's head turned slightly to press on Kotaro's lips. Right after a few more seconds of realization, Negi pulled away immediately and got off of Kotaro.

"Ah! I'm sorry!"

"Uh…" Kotaro looked around, many eyes were on them. Male customers stared in awe, with the females in a surprise. The 3-A helpers became shocked as well, except Chizuru who made the scene.

"Negi-kun, you perv!" Misa yelled.

"No! It was an accident!" Negi responded.

Chaos erupted as woos came by from customers and the girls were crowding Negi from kissing Kotaro, who was to them, Katara. They were extremely jealous since they believed he was dating Katara. Ayaka and Makie were still frozen, as if their souls floated away. Without being noticed, Yue and Nodoka walked up the stairs to visit the horror house. They had their thoughts stopped when they saw the other girls around Negi, and a long-haired girl on the floor.

"I just tripped on accident!"

"Lies! You tripped on purpose!" protested Yuuna, who was playing along.

Kotaro was still on the floor, looking at them, but then got up.

"You did that on purpose, did you neesan?" asked Chamo.

He looked at Chizuru, who winked at him, then looked at a troubled Negi. He walked up towards him, of which the girls gave room, and played along as well. He put on his voice of Katara, held Negi's hands and spoke.

"Negi…you could have just went ahead and kiss me instead of tripping to do it." Kotaro leaned towards Negi's face and pressed against his lips. Kotaro gripped slightly more on the hands as he leaned just a slight more. Every male and female stared, and so did Nodoka and Yue, who dropped her juice box, and fainted. Kotaro pulled away, and found a blushing Negi and smiled.

"Kyaaa! Negi-kun's so lucky!" exclaimed the twins.

Chizuru giggled as Natsumi felt like she wanted to escape this scene. The 3-A girls crowded Negi even more, pushing away Kotaro.

* * *

"Kota-kun, that was mean…"

"Sorry, I wanted to play too."

Negi was back in his orange cat-eared jacket and brown pants, with Chamo aboard on his right shoulder, standing near Kotaro who was still in the fox girl outfit, carrying a bag of his clothes. They were at the stairs, after finishing business at the horror house, and walked down the stairs, hand in hand. The people in line stared, adoring the young couple in love. Chamo watched the attention the two were drawing.

"Can we go somewhere where I can change in secret first?" Kotaro looked down at his dress.

"Why? You're already popular!" exclaimed Chamo.

"But...I don't like this attention. I only like Negi's."

"Kota-kun..."

"So where can we go?"

"Oh uh...we'll go to my room."

Both of them ran near a very concealing area by bushes and trees. Negi summoned his staff and the three of them rode towards the dormitories.

* * *

**Lenne **: Ken should seriously make another Mahora Festival arc and make a cross-dressing Kotaro.


	3. Alone with Negi

**Lenne **: The juicy chapter~ Well, not really. This is just the beginning of the real fun. *wink*

**This Chapter Contains **: Yaoi/Shota, Suggestive Sexual Themes

**Chapter Rated: M**

**Warning **: **This chapter contains sexual suggestive themes, nudity (not fully) and slight lime. You have been warned. No lemons YET.**

* * *

Once arriving outside the door, Negi did the usual "I'm back" yell as he went in. Kotaro called to Chamo, and he hopped onto his shoulder. After a small whisper conversation, Chamo nodded then hopped off onto the floor, and scurried to the window ledge. He grabbed out a cigarette (from his magic pocket~) and looked out at the festival. Kotaro finally entered the room, and found no one was home, as expected, since Asuna and Konoka were out in the festival. It was highly likely they won't be back until 7:30 PM, which is about five hours from then. Kotaro took off his kimono sandals and set his bag down on the wall to his right as Negi walked in after locking the door.

"You can change in the bathroom," Negi said, as he sat down on the bottom bunk bed. He removed his cat-eared hood.

"I'm fine here."

To Negi, it seemed that Kotaro didn't mind changing in front of him. Did he not mind because it was part of being a tough man? Or was it because they were already dating, and should just be more serious? Negi tried to find the answer by remembering the information about love relationships he studied last night. Perhaps Kotaro wanted to show his body to Negi, to tease him. This made Negi get a slight erection imagining about Kotaro's body. He closed his legs and put his arms down on his thighs.

As Negi stared blankly onto the floor, trying not to look at the other boy, Kotaro began to take off the fox girl outfit. He started with the accessories, the fox tail, ears, and the longer hair attachment. He laid them on the floor next to the bag, and grabbed his white undershirt, laying it on top of the accessories. He also reached for the paper seal he had in the bag, and used it to reveal his half-dog demon characteristics. Afterwards, he reached for the ribbon tied behind his back, but for some reason he couldn't reach it. He tried hard but couldn't reach the end of the ribbon to untie it.

"Uh, Negi…"

Negi looked up and replied with a questioned "Hm".

"Could ya get this off me?" Kotaro waved his hands behind the black ribbon, as Negi walked up and pulled out the ribbon end. All of it was taken off, and the black dress became open and loose.

"Thanks."

"No problem!"

Negi placed the ribbon next to the undershirt, and returned to his sitting place. Instead of staring blankly, he looked at Kotaro stripping off the dress. The dog hanyo removed the full-body dress, and had revealed to Negi his body and black boxer briefs. Negi immediately turned his head and stared at the wall to his right. A slight noise was made from Negi, making Kotaro look at him. He found Negi being shy about this, and walked up to him.

"C'mon. You're acting so shy."

Kotaro sat down next to him close, only their arms just 3 centimeters away. Negi flushed as he turned his head to Kotaro.

"But…to be honest, you are cute." Kotaro leaned close to Negi's face and planted a small kiss on his cheek. Kotaro pulled away, finding a still red-faced magician afterwards and stood up, resuming his changing of clothes.

But when he walked over back to the wall, he noticed two books on Asuna's desk. Kotaro walked over there instead and picked them up. Negi noticed Kotaro walking back to the bed, setting one book to his side and the other book, "A Serious Love Life", on his lap.

"Uh…" Negi only watched Kotaro read random pages from the book. He even turned to the pages where they contained information about sex.

"Huh…so you know about this stuff too?"

"Only about safety, age consents, and what happens during it...so I don't know how to do it. Wait, you know too?"

"Yeah. I got surprised when I learned about this."

"Wait so...you already...did _it_?"

"N-no! I mean...I just searched on the internet about this stuff one day. I got pretty curious. I'm sure I know more stuff than you, like how to do it. So I'm already corrupted with all that naughty stuff, heh." Kotaro closed the book and set both books on the ground. "So now that we're already like this..."

Slowly, Kotaro had his arms around Negi, and pinned him down on the soft bed. Negi slightly feared to what Kotaro was about to do.

"C-can we...uh...do _it_?"

Negi flushed at that question. Even though he had sexual knowledge, he never seen or done it before. He didn't know how the feelings of pleasure would be, and thought sexual activity is rough. As well as even though Negi has studied about sex, he never learned how to do it, no pictures were in the books (of course). Only words told that using condoms and lubricate were important. He was very nervous about this, and was scared to answer, but replied to not let a long silence fill the room.

"I-I'm...okay with it...if you want to." Negi directed his eyes at the door, fearing Asuna or Konoka would open the door and come barging in their situation.

"Well then...if we were to do it, who do you prefer to be the seme?" His head was inches away from the other boy's head.

Negi thought about that question. He remembered all the times he spent with him, and compared it with the data stored from the books. Kotaro acted the more superior type, he even looks like it too. His upper body was already packed with nicely bulging muscles, even for an 11-year old. Negi also had muscles from massive training back in the magic world and the months with Evangeline, but he believed the view of muscles would suit better for Kotaro. Just by observing his arms and body, it looked like Kotaro had just a millimeter more of revealing packs. As for characteristics, Negi was the shy type in the past situations, so it made him think he was automatically uke. He even allowed himself being kissed a lot on the cheek, something that the seme would do as a reminder for caring for each other. Negi also remembered the scene back in Maids' Cafe, where Kotaro licked off the ice cream near his mouth, and how Kotaro had helped him tie the ribbon when putting on the fox girl costume. After a sigh, the magician finally answered.

"I prefer you to be seme. Though I think you already were." He made a slight giggle afterwards, and then grinned.

"Alright." Kotaro had then quickly landed his lips onto Negi's, pressing them hard after angling his head. Negi made a slight moan, but that noise was canceled when Negi felt something sliding against his mouth. Negi pushed Kotaro's chest with small force, enough to make Kotaro know Negi wanted to stop.

"What's wrong? You don't like deep kisses?"

"I was just…a little surprised."

"Did I go on a bad start?"

"No...I just got scared for a bit."

"Tch." Kotaro chuckled afterwards. "Want me to try again?

"Mmhm."

"'Kay." Kotaro placed his lips, angling his head to cover almost all of Negi's lips. Then Kotaro slid his tongue against his boyfriend's lips, and feeling an opening, he let his tongue meet the other. As slight moans and name calling continued for about six seconds, Negi's arms encircled Kotaro's bare figure and pulled, making Kotaro's body touch his, and both of them even feeling each other's crotches touch. As the passionate tongue dancing continued, both of them felt each other's erections become harder. Kotaro made the first move and used his free left hand to run down Negi's body and grab the erection hiding under his pants. Negi made a slight shriek, making Kotaro pull away, leaving a slight trail of saliva from each other's mouths which quickly disappeared. Kotaro repetitively clutched and released his hands in fast speed, torturing Negi with his begging moan of wanting more.

"Kota-kuun…wait..."

"Huh?"

"S-stop..."

Kotaro stopped his gripping afterwards, and pushed himself up with his arms.

"Why?"

"I just remembered we're not old enough. We're about two years away..."

"Aw, c'mon, you don't know?"

"Know what?"

"Lots of kids in Japan have sex." Kotaro lied, he thought. Though with the finding of many shota art online, he also believed it could have been true.

"Really?"

"Yeah. So…it's alright with us. Besides, since we've done a lot of training in Eva's resort, so we're practically 13-year olds."

"Well…what if I'm not good? I don't know how to have sex..." Kotaro sensed Negi was nervous about this.

"You'll be fine. Don't worry, I know about all this. Just let me do everything for you, okay?" Kotaro licked Negi's left cheek.

Negi giggled at the slight ticklish feeling. "Well...okay, but hang on for a minute."

"Huh?"

Negi made a signal for Kotaro to get off by pushing with slight force. The dog hanyo followed as he laid on the other side of the bed, and watched Negi get off the bed. He walked to the door and stopped, and chanted a long spell in Latin, and targeted the white door with his right hand. A blue ray was released when his incantation finished, and coated the door.

* * *

Chamo was sitting against the white wall across from the door. He was relaxed, eyes closed, until he heard a small screech sound from the door, finding it glowing blue for a brief second.

"Dimension Lock spell?" He wondered if Kotaro did it, but remembered he preferred using paper seals. He questioned Negi's action, thinking why would he lock their selves from the outside world for about an hour, and when he had learned it. Of course, it was a high level spell, and the cool down of reuse was not for a day or so.

The dirty mind activated for him. Perhaps Kotaro wanted to do something, he believed.

* * *

"What'd you do?" asked Kotaro.

"I…put us in a kind of alternate dimension, kind of. If someone tries to go into our room, we won't be there. We return back to the regular dimension after an hour."

"That's a nice spell. Got any other good things?"

"Well, I also have a spell for our sexual activity."

"What's that?"

"It just…well you do know everything, right?" Negi pressed his two pointer fingers together as if being a confused child.

"Yeah, don't worry about being embarrassed."

"Well…if we were to do…whatever..." Still pressing his fingers, Negi's voice became softer, feeling awkward, but after the word "whatever", his volume returned to normal. "I have this spell I learned that prevents us from getting a STD. It also makes our penises slippery, so we'll do fine without lubricate."

"Wow Negi, I wonder when you had time to find all that out…" Kotaro laughed afterwards, after seeing his red-faced boyfriend.

"Hehe…I just only learned it while I studied about safety..." Negi walked over back to the bed, but stopped, leaving Kotaro slightly confused.

"Kota-kun...I'm nervous. What if I don't do well?" He crossed his arms and hands together, with the end point landing near his crotch. Kotaro admired that sex shyness.

"Negi, it's okay. Don't be so worried."

"Okay." Kotaro watched Negi remove his jacket and shirt afterwards. Then, he removed his socks, and started unzipping his pants, revealing his cute white briefs, of which Kotaro tried to resist looking at the obvious bulge. He had then removed his hairband that was tying his long hair, revealing the more cuter, longer-haired Negi as he also removed his glasses and placed the accessories on the desk near him.

"But are you sure you really want to do this? I mean, we can wait until another time…"

With Negi finished, without any clothes on but his underwear, he climbed onto the bed, crawling over to place himself above Kotaro.

"I'm okay with this. In fact, I want to do this."

"Alright." Kotaro smiled. Their fun was about to begin.

* * *

**Lenne : **Dear major KotaNegi fans...prepare for the good stuff.

**Kotaro **: Alright! Finally! Make it good, or we will be sad!

**Negi **: *puts on slight teary face"

**Lenne **: Oh shush, I know it'll be good. Okay, wait soon!


	4. First Time

**Lenne **: The fun chapter. Took a while though, had homework.

**WARNING, this chapter contains : Extreme Yaoi, Shota, Nudity/Sexual Themes and Lemons.**

**Chapter Rated M+**

**

* * *

**

"So…what do we do first?" asked the redhead.

"Just make out with me first. It'll ready us up."

With no hesitation, Negi responded by landing his lips onto Kotaro's, gently. A small lick asked Negi if Kotaro could let his tongue enter, and the answer was an immediate yes. Once Negi was pulled closer by the hanyo's embrace, he angled his head to let Kotaro's tongue dance with his. Moans of enjoyment were let out in between small breaks and breaths. This continued for about twenty seconds, savoring each other's clear taste.

Negi was signaled to pull back by a slight push from Kotaro's hands. Kotaro admired Negi's 1 milimeter of upper body muscle. It wasn't as much, but he liked his boyfriend's body, compared to Kotaro's slightly exact size.

"You got a nice body…"

"Oh? …Oh. Yours are nice too…"

'Heh. Okay, now get on your back."

The magician pushed himself off of the other and laid on the other side of the bed, waiting for Kotaro's next action. The hanyo followed with placing himself over Negi, but he leaned his head near the other's neck, licking it and nibbling it lightly for a bit. He went around, getting Negi's successful quiet moans. He went all over, licking and kissing his body, down to play with his nipples. He swirled his tongue around, making Negi's hands grip the bed, trying to resist movement and the ticklish feeling. Kotaro went to the other nipple and played around with it as well.

"Ahh…more…."

"This isn't even it yet."

"Huh…?"

Kotaro crawled back; placing himself between Negi's spread legs. He had then used his right hand, and gripped the prize lying in Negi's white briefs. He slowly rubbed it up and down, keeping his eyes only on it and getting Negi to moan slightly louder. Kotaro stopped after nearly half a minute, then grabbed the waistband of the underwear and pulled it down.

"W-wait!"

"Huh?"

"I-I'll get it…"

When Kotaro looked back at Negi's face, he was flushed with red from pleasure. Or perhaps he felt shy about revealing himself to Kotaro. Nonetheless, Negi sat up slightly and pulled away the briefs, keeping his knees up to give a surprise for Kotaro. When the whole underwear was off and in his hands, he threw it on the floor next to him, and lied back down, slowly lowering his legs. Kotaro flushed red as well when he saw Negi's finished surprise, fully erected in 4 and ½ inches.

"Wow…"

"Just…continue…" The begging tone in his voice pleaded for Kotaro's work.

"Okay…but use that slippery disease prevention spell."

"Mm." Negi whispered in Latin and clear yet bluish air encircled Negi's penis, flashing white once and disappeared.

"It looked like nothing happened."

"Just feel it."

Kotaro did, and became appalled by the spell. There was no sign of water coating; it was just a dry-looking penis that was slippery as if coated by soap. Even the area round it was slippery.

"Wow…"

"Ngh…"

"Oh yeah. Okay…just relax for this one." Kotaro moved to the side, to get more room as being near the edge of the bed was not going to be enough. Negi lifted his head up slightly to watch Kotaro's action, and was surprised when the adjustment finished as he saw Kotaro placing his mouth over his cock, closed it and began moving it up and down.

"Ohh! Kota…!" He threw his head down on the pillow.

Kotaro lied on his left side, because his bulge would be bothered when pushing on the bed. He continued licking the head of Negi's cock, and bobbing up and down in random amounts of time. In just minutes, Negi was moaning loudly to the max until he felt a feeling of wonderfulness in his shaft.

"Kota…I'm gonna e…hahh…!"

Kotaro knew what was coming, and placed his mouth near the end of the penis and let the entire amount cum drop onto his tongue. Negi recovered immediately, realizing Kotaro's action, and sat up.

"You ate it…?"

A distorted-like yes was out from him, making Negi notice the whitish liquid on the stuck-out tongue. It nearly covered all of it, only to have Kotaro close his mouth and experiment the taste.

"…"

"What's it taste like?"

He swallowed it; all of the semen. This surprised Negi quickly, as he wanted to try the taste as well.

"It's…salty. But I like it…"

"Really?"

Negi looked at his member, finding a bit of leftover semen hanging on the tip of the head. He used his right index finger to scoop it up and licked it. He did a couple of tastes, until he yelled a "Blech!"

"Don't like it?"

"How can you even like that taste…?"

"I dunno, I just like it. Salty, but tasty."

"It's unhealthy though…"

"Nah, I don't think it'll do anything." He chuckled off the rest of the conversation. "So Negi-chan, it's your turn to suck on mine."

"Okay."

Negi crawled to the other side of the bed as Kotaro lied down and placed himself like Negi's position, and started to take off his black boxer-briefs.

Negi noticed his knee rub against his crotch, and found it to not be slippery anymore (except the leftover end part). It seemed the spell wore off after a length of time from ejaculation.

Pushing away that thought, Negi laid on his left side, waiting for Kotaro to finish. Kotaro showed himself with pride, throwing his underwear on the floor and pillowed his head with his two hands. Negi paused for a moment, staring.

"So?"

"It's big…"

"It's just the same size as yours, maybe. It's only 4 and ¾ inches."

"How do you know?"

"I… um, measured."

"Ah okay." Negi used his STD prevention spell and coated Kotaro's crotch with the slippery safeness.

Negi remembered how Kotaro did it to him, and was laid in the same position—lying on his left side. Kotaro threw his head down immediately once he felt a warm, moist feeling around his cock. Negi went slowly, bobbing up in down, with a few licks occasionally. Kotaro wanted to release it all out soon, but he wanted to save it for another thing.

"Wait!"

Negi immediately responded by lifting his head away.

"Was I not good?"

"No…hah...you were great. But we're gonna do something else, 'kay?" Kotaro and Negi both sat up.

Negi, as if on instinct, lied back down with his knees up. Kotaro crawled to Negi's front, and instructed him for the final time.

"Okay, open your legs."

"Like this?" Negi spread his legs, far apart to where Kotaro was between them.

"Um…okay…Negi, this could hurt for the first few seconds, but I promise you we'll both feel great."

He responded with a nod. "I trust you, Kotaro-kun."

Kotaro scooted up, and fixed Negi's position slightly, then lifted up his ankles with his arms. His whole slim butt was lifted up slightly from the bed, but it was enough for Kotaro.

"Okay…here I go. Tell me if you want to stop."

With the sex spell still active, Kotaro slid his cock all the way in to Negi's entrance in just half a second, thanks to the slipperiness. Both of the boys had to release a moan from the instant pleasure, with Negi having a slight scream-tone in his.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine…keep going..."

"Alright…"

Kotaro fixed his position just slightly, and then moved his hips back and forth slowly, every time thrusting forward was to hit Negi's sweet spot. Each time it was hit, Negi couldn't help but to let out moans of pleasure, which was converted from pain. Both of them never felt this much of heaven together, every moan full of pleasure.

"Kota-kun…more!"

"Unhh…" Kotaro tried to pay attention to his voice.

"Go…faster!"

The speed of Kotaro's rocking increased, and eventually both were near climax. They wanted to continue, but it had to end.

"Kota-kun…! I'm gonna…!"

"Me too…hah…"

"Kotaroo!"

"Negii!"

Kotaro pushed in a final time and bent over closer to Negi's body, releasing all the built up hot semen, warming his rectum. Along with Kotaro's ejaculation, Negi simultaneously released his similar amount and it all spread on Kotaro's chest.

They laid still for wet moments, both still beet red and both panting in an attempt to relieve their tiredness. Kotaro had to pull out soon, before the spell wore off, and collapsed next to his boyfriend. He used his right finger and scooped up a bit of cum on his chest, and tasted Negi's salty, yet sweet flavor, and had then just crashed his arm down on the bed.

"Kota-kun…"

Kotaro responded to Negi's call by turning to his side and placing his right arm on his stomach.

"Yeah…?"

"Hh…you were great…"

"Mm…thanks. So…what do you think about sex?"

"I…want to do it again." He chuckled, and so did Kotaro.

"Yeah, but we're too tired."

"Another time?"

"Sure."

Kotaro turned back over, and they were both silent, just staring at the top bunk.

"Kota-kun."

"Yeah?"

"We've changed a lot."

"Yeah…"

"I mean…at first, you only wanted to get on par with me…but now it looks like you don't even care anymore."

"Heh…I still want to be strong, but at the moment…"

"Hm?"

"I'm just making you the happiest."

"Aw...thanks. But you don't have to. I'm already happy."

Kotaro pulled out the white sheet under both of them, and covered their selves with the slightly cold, white blanket. Then Kotaro moved closer and kissed Negi's cheek.

Negi remembered the stains they made on the bed. "We need to clean Konoka-san's bedsheet…"

"Do that later. Just sleep for now."

"Okay."

Negi laid his head closer and on top of Kotaro's right shoulder, snuggling up to feel the warmth of his body. Kotaro wondered what time it was.

"It's still day time, right?"

"Yes…but I'm…really tired." Negi let out a yawn. He cuddled up to Kotaro's shoulder once again and closed his eyes.

"Heh…sleep well." He closed his eyes, and waited for dream land.

"You too…"

* * *

**Lenne **: Yeah uh, the story isn't finished. :3 I really like developing this story, so I'm going to continue. Await for more~!


	5. Waking Up

**Lenne **: Slight boring but this is just to let you know I'm still trying to keep up with this.

**Chapter Rated M**

* * *

Chamo was outside, taking a nap to pass the time knowing the boys were doing something naughty, and believed they would not be out for a while. It had already been thirty minutes when the couple finished their activity together, so the dimensional lock spell only had to last thirty minutes more before disappearing.

Chamo felt like he had to guard the door, to keep the boys' innocence pride from the girls, so that they won't be shocked when they see Negi or Kotaro naked. However there was one exception Chamo couldn't guard from…

Konoka and Setsuna followed Asuna as she rushed to her room to grab her wallet, of which she became forgetful to take. When she arrived at the door, she found a sleeping ermine right at the bottom of the door. She took one more step, waking up Chamo in surprise and yelled out "D'AH THEY'RE DOING NOTHING!"

"Huh?" The three girls felt confused.

"…Oh uh, nothing."

"Well, move so I don't step on you." Asuna stepped closer and reached her hand out for the door knob.

Chamo remembered Asuna's power—magic cancel. It negates all magic, and the dimensional lock is included. If she opens it…

"Wait nee-san!"

"What?"

"_D…ah…what do you need?"

"My wallet. I forgot it inside."

"Yes, she forgot to take it so she couldn't pay for her food." Konoka licked the ice cream cone in her hand.

"Well uh…I'll go get it!" Chamo jumped at the doorknob, but couldn't reach because his jump strength wasn't enough.

"What're you talking about, just move already." Asuna returned to reaching her hand out, but was cut off again by Setsuna.

"Wait, Asuna."

"What is it now?"

Setsuna walked closer to the door, and touched it. A slight blue ripple coated the spot.

"It's a dimensional lock spell. Negi-sensei must have used it."

"What's dimensional lock Se-chan?"

"A spell that renders a certain amount of area or the inside of a room empty as if no one was there, but the people that were inside are in another dimension. It's usually used for private moments, sneak escapes or plan gathering. But I don't understand why would Negi-sensei use this spell…"

"Ah..uh…" Chamo let his noticeable sounds slip out.

"What are you hiding, ermine?" Asuna picked up Chamo by the tail and hung him upside down.

"Well…aniki and Kotaro are in there."

"For?"

"Well, y'know…"

Setsuna and Konoka's faces became red immediately, but Asuna was still left confused.

"I don't know. What?"

"A-Asuna…" Setsuna tried to explain but couldn't due to the surprising fact.

"Whatever, I can cancel it right? Just let myself touch it…" Asuna's assumption was correct, the blue light flashed and disappeared, and the room turned back to normal. She opened the door, with the other three fearing how Asuna would react.

Once Asuna took a peek in, she couldn't help but to let out a loud, mouth-covered scream by Setsuna and Konoka in the sight of seeing the two boys sleeping—together, with the blanket revealing Kotaro lying on his right side, showing his upper body. Asuna flustered and waved her hands as the two girls pulled her away, with Setsuna closing the door. The slamming sound perked Kotaro's ears.

"Huh…?" He blinked many times, clearing his blurred eyesight, and stood up, ignoring the cool room air making contact at his body. He walked towards the door, trying to figure out what the slamming noise was. Then his ears perked again, catching on to whispers on the other side of the door.

"What is he doing in there? !"

Setsuna sighed as she whispered to her ear, the words walked into Asuna's ear.

"…Oh." Asuna only concluded her feelings with a small red blush.

"You don't mind?"

"Ah well…I mean…I'm fine with them doing…whatever. I just hope Negi doesn't take this too fast or serious."

"By them being on the bed, both of them probably did take it far." Konoka licked her ice cream.

Chamo climbed on top of Asuna's shoulder. "Well, we need to keep this a secret from the other nee-sans. It's so that everyone doesn't get shocked."

"You're right, but can't they still tell everyone?" Konoka chomped the cone.

"Only when they are ready, ojou-sa…Kono-chan."

"We'll just leave them to theirselves then," Asuna turned around and back to the door. Kotaro jumped back when he heard closer footsteps and quietly climbed back into the bed.

"Wait, what are you doing? !"

"I still need my wallet."

"I'll get it!" Asuna opened the door slightly and had Chamo slip through the small hole, scampering and jumped onto the desk. He grabbed it with his ermine-muscle hand and brought it to Asuna. She closed the door, locked it with her room key and let the two boys rest.

"How long do you think they'll tell?" Konoka chomped the last piece of her cone.

"I give it two weeks." Asuna started to walk away as Chamo jumped off.

"I'm gonna stay here, you two can go back on your date!"

Setsuna had steam flew out of her ears. "I-it's n-not a d-date!"

"Oh come on Se-chan!" Konoka grabbed her hand and pulled her along.

Back to Kotaro, he wondered what he was going to say to Negi now that 3 of the girls just found out about their activity. He only sighed, hoping for a normal future of acceptance ahead.

Kotaro didn't want to sleep anymore, but he still wanted to be close to his boyfriend. He tossed his arm over Negi's stomach and cuddled with him, planting a small kiss on his cheek. He closed his eyes until he heard a small grunt, signing Negi was awake.

"Kota…?"

Negi turned over to his side and snuggled his head against the other's chest. "Mmm…what time is it…?"

Disappointed, he replied, "Uh…time to wake up."

"Mm'k." Negi sat up, stretching his arms and then rubbing his eyes. He noticed his dimensional lock spell disappeared. "We must have napped long."

"Not really…"

"Huh?"

"Asuna came in."

"R-really? !" Negi didn't know what to do.

"Relax. She said she was okay with us after seeing us in bed."

"Oh…okay."

Kotaro didn't want another boring silence after, so he sat up and scooted closer to Negi. He turned his body slightly and used his right hand to crawl up to Negi's crotch, rubbing up and down the soft member.

"Ahh…Kota-kun—" He was interrupted by a kiss from Kotaro, of which he let their tongues dance together. After a short moment, Kotaro stopped his motions and pulled away.

"Let's go do something."

"Like what?"

"I don't know…training I guess."

"Okay! Let's go see master."

Both of them got off the bed and put on their normal clothes, though Negi threw his old ones into the laundry basket and pulled out his blue battle shirt and gray vest, with comfortable khaki shorts. Once both were done dressing, they left the room, surprising Chamo that they were already awake. After telling where they would be going, they headed off to Eva's place.

**~5 minutes later~**

"Training?" Evangeline questioned, still keeping her calm face. "You two can train yourselves. In fact, brat, you don't need my help anymore."

"But maybe I could learn new spells!"

"Hm…well, I could test your power with Magia Erebea."

"Master," told Chachamaru, who stood at her side, "Shall I go ahead?"

"Yes. And make it quick."

Chachamaru left in an instant, already in the cabin of Evangeline's and into the miniature world.

"Hey, dog."

"I told you…it's Kotaro…"

"Why do you insist for more power? Have you not realized that the brat here has surpassed the powers of that so called Averruncus? Do you think you're even equal to his power?"

Kotaro froze. He never thought about it. All this time, he was fighting alongside Negi in battle, but never considered a match with each other again. Though they have been training once they returned from Mundus Magicus, however it was all just physical combat. Never in years would Kotaro match Negi's level as of now. Kotaro would instantly lose if he were to go serious.

"…"

"Whatever." Evangeline floated away towards the cabin.

"Kota…"

He stood there. He wondered what to do from now on. He left his thoughts take over his conscious as he walked away.

Negi attempted to reach for him. "Kotaro—"

"Leave him alone."

Evangeline didn't want to train a weak half-demon dog anymore. She only accepted the powerful magician in front of her. She then floated inside.

As she left, Kotaro was left with tears as he scampered off into the forest. He wanted to run—far away from the harsh truth. Though he knew it was never possible, he wanted to attempt the impossible. He wants to get away from everything, and seclude himself. What is he to do now, with just weak power as the seme? Kotaro was supposed to be the more powerful one, he believed, but with Negi having Magia Erebea, he wanted to quit.

Kotaro kept running and had eventually entered a clear area—only about seven meters of grassland ending at a long cliff. He sat down on the ledge, seeing the sight of a near sunset descending beyond Mahora. He enjoyed it, strangely, as it was not like him to have a secluded time to himself. He liked the relaxation of the warm rays of the light landing on his skin. A small moment passed by, keeping his thoughts clear, until he heard a rustle on the grass behind him. He extended his nails slightly.

"Who's there?"

A shadowed figure appeared, exiting from the slight open path in the forest, but as it walked closer it turned out to be Yue in her school uniform.

"Oh, Kotaro-kun. Why're you here and not with Negi-sensei?"

He turned back towards the sight of Mahora. "I…I'm weak to him now."

"Hm?"

"I've never thought about comparing our strengths in a long time. He's stronger than me now…I'm no good to him anymore."

Yue giggled, in a more disappointed tone, and sat down next to Kotaro.

"So you think you're weak?"

"…Yeah. I mean, I'm probably still strong…but Evangeline-hag said I'm weak. I'm no good anymore."

Yue sighed, disappointed in the boy's sulking. "Kotaro-kun, remember what I had said last year in the Mahora Festival?"

"D'ah…no."

"You believed getting stronger and stronger was all that mattered to you. That's not true strength."

"Oh yeah…"

"Everyone has a limit to their strength. But there are those that gain the best power from true love." Her face changed very slightly, with a faint pink blush on her cheeks. She turned her head towards the boy. "Kotaro-kun, do you truly love Negi?"

"…Yeah. I really do." He chuckled. "I really love him. I'd do anything for him."

Yue let out a chuckle. "Then you're already strong."

"Huh?"

"If you think you know what true love is, then you would know what true power is. When the time comes, that love will be your power."

Kotaro let the philosopher's words process through his mind, repeating the thoughts over and over.

"So…I'm already par with Negi?"

"Not now. You will be in the future, when Negi-sensei depends on you. It's how we won over Fate Averruncus. Our bond with Negi-sensei made us a powerful team. "

Kotaro stared in awe, watching Yue's lips move letting out the words of wisdom.

The purple-haired girl stood up, and walked away from the cliff.

"Kotaro-kun, I trust you will make Negi-sensei the happiest. Promise everyone that."

"I will." He stood up and walked back the path to Evangeline's cabin. He didn't turn back; he just heard an "Adeat!" and a wind breeze behind him.

Kotaro knew what to do now. He will be awaiting the time of his latent powers to awaken. Just for the present time, he will make Negi most blissful, keeping the promise he made to Yue…and eventually, everyone in 3-A.

"Kotaro-kuuun!"

Kotaro's ears perked at the familiar voice. It kept calling for him, becoming slightly louder. He followed the direction of the sound, letting his enhanced hearing be his guide. Both of them yelled out each other's names to find one another.

"Negi?"

"Kotaro-kun?"

Negi kept his fast pace, and had stopped once he saw the face of his friend.

"Kotaro-kun!" Negi ran towards Kotaro, and gave him a tackling hug. Both of them were on the floor, with Negi hugging his lover tightly.

"Negi…why're you looking for me?"

Negi crawled off and stood up, and Kotaro followed. "I…couldn't train without you."

"Oh…" The dog hanyo embraced the other romantically, the warm feeling and slight swaying comforting each other. They kept their cheeks close together, snuggling a few times until Kotaro pulled away.

"Um…Negi…"

"Kota-kun, don't let master get to you. I don't care if you're weaker. You're very special to me." Negi stepped closer and planted a small kiss on Kotaro's cheek, leaving him with a slight blush.

"I…well…"

"Yeah?"

"I still want to train with you. But it's not just so I can get stronger."

"Huh?"

"It's so I can be with you."

"Oh…"

Kotaro stepped closer and pressed his lips onto Negi's, sliding his tongue to signal his want to enter Negi's mouth. The entrance opened, allowing Kotaro to rapidly lick Negi's tongue as they angled their heads to let the pleasure flow. Shortly, Kotaro pulled away and embraced the other once again.

"I love you Kotaro-kun. Don't ever leave me."

"I won't leave you, Negi. I'll always be with you." The romantic situation left Negi in slight tears, soon to have a flowing river down his cheeks.

"Aw…it's okay…" Kotaro let Negi rest his head on his shoulder, feeling the hot tears seep through his clothes and reaching down to comfort his skin. Soon Kotaro began to start crying too.

"I…*sniff*…love you too…"

Both of them stood still, waiting for the bullets of tears to end. Kotaro didn't want it to end, because he wanted to be close like this forever with his true love.

* * *

**Lenne **: I'm trying my best to make romantic moments (owo) and future lemons...so yeah, just wait!


	6. The Mahora Festival Night Ball

**Lenne **: I think I put too much dialogue o_o well, it is NegiKota. They've gotta talk a lot since they love each other =/ Okay, go read the chapter!

**Chapter Rated T - M**

* * *

Once Negi decided to spend time with Kotaro over training, they headed back to the dormitories, talking along the way with a few cheek kisses to show their affection for each other. Along the way, they were stopped by Chamo, who was scampering all the way towards them. He let out numerous pants until he caught his breath.

"Chamo, what is it?"

"Huff…the dean wants to see you…" Chamo walked as if drunk and climbed slowly onto Negi's shoulder.

"I wonder what he wants…"

Negi summoned his staff, and before hopping on it, gave Kotaro a quick kiss before he spoke.

"I'll be back soon, okay? Wait for me, Kota-kun."

"Okay. I'll be in my room."

The magician left with a nod and rode into the orange sky towards the academy, filled with questions and worries of what the headmaster would want with him. Has he found out about him having a relationship with Kotaro? He was quite scared on what the headmaster would do.

Off of the staff, he walked in and up the stairs to the principal's office.

"Excuse me." He knocked on the door and opened it, poking his head to check inside. The only people inside was Shizuna and the dean.

"Oh um…you needed me?" Negi walked inside, slowly.

"Ah Negi-kun. I'd like you to do something."

"What would that be?"

"Gather your students, and announce that we will be having a ball on the final day of the Mahora Festival."

"A ball?"

Shizuna stepped in. "We've already informed the other teachers; all that is left is you."

"So we will be having a ball where?"

"Satomi, with the help of magic, created a device that will transform the academy's gym into an instant, large ballroom. Everyone is allowed to come, even those outside of the academy. Though they may not have suits or dresses, we will provide as much as we can. Also, the staff of Mahora will chaperone the dance, and they may even join the ball too. Everyone may bring guests as well."

"So I can bring anyone?"

"Anyone you wish to go with. I assume that would be Kotaro?"

"Oh..." Negi was slightly in a state of fear. "You know?"

"Yes, he asked me if he could masquerade as a girl to join your class."

"Oh…" Negi remembered Kotaro said he was going to see the principal for a favor. The joining of his class must have been that favor.

"I'm pretty sure the girls would be disappointed you already have a date." The old man chuckled, soon to have Shizuna giggle too.

"Ah…" Negi blushed slightly. He then continued the conversation. "Is there anything else?"

"Just make sure to inform your class. It will be at 6:30 tomorrow night, however I require you to come at 6:00."

"Okay, thank you!"

"See you tomorrow, Negi-kun."

"Bye Shizuna-san!"

Negi left hastily, rushing towards the exit to tell Kotaro the news. Chamo couldn't help but worry about the situation of being with Kotaro.

"Aniki, what if the girls see you?"

Negi immediately slowed his pace and stopped, standing in the middle of a hallway.

"I…guess we'll just have to tell everyone."

"But everyone, including the whole town, will know that you're gay!"

"Mmm…" Negi flinched slightly at Chamo saying "gay", but it was the truth.

"I could not try to make it obvious." Negi resumed to walking out.

"_With their relationship, it will be obvious…" _Chamo thought.

* * *

"A ball?"

Kotaro and Negi stood outside of the wolf's dorm, chatting about the news Negi received.

"Yeah, and the teachers can dance with the students too, or even bring another person with them."

"So then…" Kotaro held the other boy's hands.

"Yes. I want to go with you."

"I do too but…everyone at the ball will find out."

"We should just try to make it less obvious."

"I don't think that's possible…"

Chamo blurted into the conversation. "Well what are you going to do? Just dance and have everyone know a 11-year old teacher is a homo and the wolf-boy is too?"

"Kota-kun, eventually they are going to find out. We might as well just tell them."

"You're not scared of being with me in front of the _whole _place?"

"I don't mind. I don't care what people will say. I just love you." Negi embraced his lover, gathering all the warmth he could have from him.

Kotaro sighed, but replied with a slight worrying tone. "Okay. We'll do it."

"We need to go at 6:00, so I'll come by near 5:30."

"All right." Both of them exchanged a quick kiss, before saying goodbye and leaving each other.

* * *

***BREAK* (?)**

**Lenne **: I bet Kotaro's dancing stinks.

**Kotaro **: Hey, shut up! I can dance way better than you!

**Lenne **: *it's true...* Oh well. Anyways this next part took me an evening and one morning =/Oh and ahead contains the main KotaNegi, a bit of AsuTaka, and a bit of KonoSetsu

* * *

The final day of the Mahora Festival arrived, with posters and banners placed all around the town advertising "Mahora Ball at 6:30 PM, Come to the Academy Gym!". All of the students were informed, except Class 3-A's, who were called by Negi via telepathy to meet in the classroom.

Negi was nervous, ready to tell everyone at night that he's in love with Kotaro. Would the girls accept them? And would they get mad at Kotaro? He was afraid how their relationship would work out with everyone in the class. He sighed, taking one deep breath before entering the class of females.

As he walked in, everyone settled down and sat, ready for the news their teacher was going to give. As Negi walked to his desk, he noticed the long-black haired girl next to Madoka. It seemed Kotaro wanted to see how the news were going to affect everyone. Though both of them knew Asuna, Konoka, Setsuna, Chizuru, Natsumi, Chisame, Nodoka, Yue and Haruna were already in on their relationship. The ten girls sat in quiet, awaiting the announcement. Negi was even surprised by the fact Evangeline and Chachamaru came.

Chamo, who was in Negi's right pants pocket, poked his head out to join in on the fun.

"Ahem. Everyone, I have exciting news about today's festival."

All of the girls (but Katara a.k.a. Kotaro) leaned forward to make sure they have a good sense of hearing.

"There will be a ball tonight in the school gym. Everyone is invited."

"Really? ! A ball? !" exclaimed the Narutaki twins. Soon, even a few other of the girls squealed. They chattered on what kind of dress should they bring and are they bringing, and finding dates in approximately ten hours.

"A ball? Not that much excitement." Asuna puffed and leaned back.

Negi took in another deep breath and looked around the classroom, noticing some girls did not care about the ball. Of course, Evangeline didn't really care; she was actually bored to death…which was not possible for a long time to her. Chachamaru questioned how she would go since she was a robot. Mana had no interest of being with anyone at a dance and continued to polish her gun hidden under her desk. Zazie continued to juggle random objects, Kaede only wanted to train, Ku Fei forgot what a ball was, bringing two thoughts of a regular red ball or a name for playtime, Satomi was fixing with a sort of mechanical arm, and the last one was Katara(Kotaro)—who laid her(his) head down with arms crossed on her(his) desk.

Negi also noticed a smiling class president, who was completely in a noticeable daydream, leaving her face in a faint pink.

Chisame only had an instant thought. She wondered how many hits Chiu-Chiu would get in a ball gown.

After about eight minutes of waiting for the girls to calm down, Negi resumed to speak.

"There's one more thing." Negi cleared his throat as the class settled the noise. "The staff will be chaperoning the ball, and the teachers are allowed to bring dates, even with students."

Everyone continued their overwhelming excitement, causing a thought to pop up to some of the girls.

"Asuna, don't you think you should go with Takahata-sensei?"

"Ah well…no I'm fine going alone!" The lie was obvious, due to the faint blush on her cheeks.

Yue and Nodoka were torn into two pieces as Haruna had a burst of laughter that she could not hold. Chamo joined Haruna's merry fun time of teasing. Negi kept his eyes on Katara(Kotaro) for the next couple of seconds, quickly returning his glance at all of his students before he was noticed.

Ayaka, Makie, and a few other girls beamed their eyes at Katara, who gave them a questioned look, and back at Negi. They were ready to barrage Negi with the question. Before the teacher could be asked, he quickly let out the words of shock. The young boy let it all out in a clear and mildly loud voice as he could.

"But um…I already have a date."

The classroom exploded (no, not literally). Everyone fell into silence from the bombing news, except for Haruna who had fallen over her chair from laughing too hard. Everyone, even the calmed-persona girls (Mana, Zazie, Akira, etc.) and the baneful Evangeline fell silent after the appalling news. Negi looked everyone, turning his head left and right in the silent ten seconds before practically every girl but the ten exceptions yelled "WHAT?"

"Okay I hope to see you all there!" the teacher spoke quickly. He dashed away from everyone before they barraged their questions of curiosity. He exited the school grounds as fast as he could and concealed himself in a bundle of bushes, hearing footsteps chasing after him. About 18 of the girls were running out, 17 trying to catch up to their sensei and the other 1 about the ball (who was Chisame). Negi let out a sigh of relief once he was out of the danger zone. Eventually, the girls were back into thinking about what to wear for the ball.

"Nice going."

Negi jumped as he turned his head to his front, but the familiar voice eventually ringed into his memory and remembered it was Kotaro's voice. He was crouching down, back in his male looks and still in the school uniform.

"Sorry."

"Nah, it's alright." He reached his hand to Negi, and accepted the offer to be lifted up.

"Let's go find a fitting suit for you." The magician smiled, and held hands with the dog hanyo, walking back into the school.

* * *

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS? !" Ayaka screamed her agonizing pain and fear as she stomped the outside ground, walking towards the dormitories in a group of nine. They thought in advance and stepped away far from the potentially dangerous president.

"Maybe Negi-sensei was joking, so we wouldn't have to ask him," Sayo stated.

Asakura waved her hand. "Nah, I'm Negi-kun has a date. For all we know it could be any one of us acting innocent…"

They all stopped, looking at each other but the iincho who kept pacing around in anger. The only ones that stood out were a nervous-looking Natsumi, smiling Chizuru and a depressed Makie.

Ako broke the small silence. "We just have to wait until tonight who Negi-kun is going with then."

"I bet it's that lousy Katara! She's always been around Negi-sensei!"

Evangeline chuckled as she kept watching the president's rage flow out. Chachamaru only whispered a "Master…"

"It's you, isn't it? !" Ayaka pointed to Evangeline, who scoffed at the conclusion.

"Oh please, I have no interest in the brat's love life. " She then walked away, with Chachamaru following.

"I'll be investigating into this!" The blonde stomped away, still in fury (wow she has such a grudge).

Everyone watched her leave, leaving the thought: "Iincho…just calm down…"

* * *

**~Later into the evening~**

It was now approximately 5:25 PM. Negi was standing outside Kotaro's door, in a handsome, well-groomed black tuxedo. He even had the audacity to put on the scent of vanilla cologne on for his date.

Chamo sat on his shoulder, away from the pocket near the spot Negi hit the cologne with. He actually liked vanilla, but being too close had an odor that made him gag.

"Sorry Chamo-kun, if I knew you were coming with me I wouldn't have put it there."

"It's alright aniki, I can live with it."

Negi sensed footsteps approaching the door in front of him, and quickly stood in his normal posture. The opened door revealed a handsome young dog boy, in the same black suit, also kept well and neat.

"Wow, you look nice, Negi."

"You too." Both stared into each other's amaze, agreeing that the other was the one that looked more cuter/more handsome.

Kotaro took a sniff, then another, familiarizing himself with the sweet vanilla. "Cologne?"

"Yes. I thought you might've liked it."

"I do, it smells nice."

Behind Kotaro was Chizuru in a smooth pink dress, going down to the bottom of her ankles.

"I suggest you both leave quickly, before Ayaka-chan sees you."

"Alright. See ya there, Chizu-neechan!" Kotaro grabbed Negi's hand and both of them walked away down the stairs and to the school gym.

**~Scene Change~**

Outside the front doors, they waited until it was exactly 6:00 PM, which became boring for the dog-boy. They were let in by Shizuna after a knock on the locked doors. Inside, both never expected the bland stinking gym to be there, but instead was replaced by a beautiful and even larger ballroom (about the size of 2x the gym), with a golden chandelier hanging from the center. Tables with chairs were placed in the northeast corner of the ballroom, where a group of adults were near the buffet table. There was no scoreboard hanging on the wall, and the doors to the locker room were gone. It was as if everything was rebuilt quickly.

Kotaro looked around in amazement. "Wow…is this even the gym?" Both of them walked to the large, long table of food (which also had an extra-large wedding sized white icing and chocolate cake next to each other) where the many adults were standing near. A large amplifier and stereo was next to the headmaster and a few adults.

"Oh, Negi-kun!" Takamichi exclaimed. Still hand-in-hand, they fast-paced towards the group, but Negi quickly let go when he realized they were still holding hands.

"It's alright, I already know too."

"Negi, why'd we come early?"

"The staff had to come thirty minutes early."

"Correct." The headmaster walked up to them, but Kotaro's ears perked and took a few sniffs before he expected the outcome. Three familiar girls appeared behind the old man.

"Negi-kun~!" The brown hair girl in a similar smooth pink dress to Chizuru's, followed by her shinmeiryuu swordswoman in a dark red-black dress and an elegantly red dressed orange-haired, appeared and hugged the teacher.

"K-Konoka-san!"

"You both look so adorable!"

"Ah…thanks?"

"Wait, Asuna-san, why are you here?"

"Isn't it obvious? I went with Takahata-sensei."

"It's true." Takamichi patted her head, making her blush slightly.

Konoka handed Setsuna a red digital camera. "Take a picture of us, okay Se-chan?" The reply was a nod, as Konoka stood behind the two boys (who held hands again) and bended down slightly to have almost equal head height. A flash emitted from the camera, and then Konoka walked around to view the picture.

"Okay, Se-chan, go with them!"

She sighed as she walked around the two boys.

"Excuse me, Negi-sensei."

"It's okay."

The three of them put on their best regular smile and waited for the flash of the camera. Once done, they repeated with pairs that also included Asuna, and finally Konoka gave the camera to her grandfather and the five of them were taken in a picture together.

"Can we just get on with the dance already?" Kotaro and Asuna didn't want to take anymore pictures.

"Alright alright, it's time to let everyone in." Takamichi unlocked the doors with just a snap of magic. They waited for about two minutes, before two pairs of an unknown girl and boy entered, soon followed by adult pairings. Soon, the entrances were crowded with people, being amazed by the work done in the gym—they didn't even believe they were in the school anymore. Chizuru and Natsumi were found, along with Ayaka who was sneaking behind them, trying to look for his teacher and Katara. Eventually almost every girl from the academy appeared with a date, solo, or in a group with each other. The trio of Haruna, Yue and Nodoka were together, as well as the cheerleaders, and even Kaede and the twins.

Konoka went ahead and pressed "Play" on the stereo, beginning the long repetitive song of a peaceful violin.

No one was dancing as first, thinking "No way, I'm not going to be standing out with my date," but three brave couples started dancing together, and soon after all of the other couples followed, including the staff (but the headmaster of course). Ones without dates leaned against the wall, and others went to have a snack at the food table.

"C'mon Se-chan, let's go!" Setsuna was poorly dragged away into the dance floor.

"Shall we, Asuna-san?" Takamichi held his hand out to her, and gladly accepted, walking to the dance floor as well.

"When do you want to join, Kota-kun?"

"Mmm…maybe later. I'm a bit hungry right now." He walked around, examining the many varieties of sweets, taking a plate of three cookies and a drink of water to a table. Negi followed after with the same plate and sat down with his boyfriend, both enjoying an excitement of sweetness in their mouth. Chamo sneaked a small piece of a cookie and ate it before his aniki noticed.

Ayaka noticed the two boys sitting together. Why would they be together, she wondered, and where was Katara?

Yue and Nodoka looked around, enjoying the sight of happiness and sound of serenity combined in the ballroom. Haruna was annoyed by how the two of them were alone, not having the courage to go ask the standing out guys on the other side of the room to dance with them.

Kotaro took his last bite of his chocolate chip cookie, soon to wash it down with water.

"Wanna go dance now?"

"I don't feel like it."

Negi sensed a tone in his voice. He believed Kotaro didn't want to go on the dance floor.

"Kota-kun, you don't know how to dance?"

"I know how."

"Then why don't you want to dance?"

"Because I…d..wn…"

"Huh?"

"I'm…scared. I don't want to get hated by everyone because I'm dating you. I'm scared that I'll be a bad person to everyone."

The dog boy hung his head in shame, but was lifted by a cheek peck from Negi.

"You won't be bad, I promise. If people dislike you, I'll clear it up. I don't want you to be scared of that, okay?"

"A-all right…"

"But if you don't want to dance, we can just wait here. I understand."

Kotaro looked at the dance floor. Everyone was dancing happily, full in bliss. He imagined how it would be like there with his boyfriend. Kotaro stood up, full in confidence.

"Let's go."

Chamo immediately jumped onto the table before Negi nodded. With both still holding hands, arrived near the spot where Setsuna and Konoka were dancing together. Apparently Kotaro just wanted to stay near them for a sort of safeness.

Kotaro gave a quick look at Konoka, who giggled about them, and then assumed the dance position. He was a bit slow at first, but Negi helped guide his hands to where they should be, but Kotaro found it a bit awkward. Nevertheless, they synchronized with the beautiful sounds echoing in the room, stepping and turning for their fun. It only lasted about two minutes before Ayaka spotted them and fainted.

Haruna and the other two caught a glance at them, smiling. Chizuru and Natsumi also found the two boys dancing and soon almost everyone in 3-A found them together near Setsuna and Konoka. Setsuna looked around before she spoke.

"Negi-sensei, everybody is looking."

"Relax, Se-chan."

"Yeah, we're fine with it."

"Kota-kun, want to dance more?"

"Of course."

They continued to hold their dancing, ignoring the fact the violin sounds changed, and eventually ended up to the center, below where the gloriously golden chandelier radiated like the sun. Slowly, Kotaro looked around, finding adult couples, and even half the school girls that adored the center of the spotlight, Negi looked around also, spotting his class, a few being in shock and the rest in awe or admiration.

"Looks like they like us."

"Yeah…"

The beautiful waltz of the two boys continued on, stepped only the circular area under the chandelier. It was like the whole ballroom dimmed and focused on them…and it actually was, thanks to the help of Konoka (who paused since everyone's view was on the boys).

Half the crowd thought they were dancing for fun, or found no date at all, and being with their best friend was enough. The girls who had a secret of being into homosexual relationships adored them (and fantasizing a bit), while those that were not in the class of 3-A stared, except Chisame in the dining corner who had her Chiu-Chiu setup. Nearly every person enjoyed the cuteness taking in the dance floor, including the staff and headmaster, leaving only a few adult couples away from the center to ignore them.

Everything was going perfectly and fun for Negi and Kotaro, it was much excitement being the center of attention. Kotaro could hear whispers over the near-climax of the music, some being slightly rude and others of respect and appreciation. Once the song ended with a beautiful violin finale, both of them stood still, in the center of the blue "M" design under the chandelier. Both stared at each other, showing the smiling dim light of love in their eyes, giving each other a quick "good job" message or "that was great". Applause and cheers were given to them, with a few now newly-known 3-A classmates as well.

But everything was silent afterwards, because Negi stepped closer and kissed the lips of his love.


	7. After the Ball

**Lenne **: Ok here you go~

**Chapter Rated T - M**

* * *

All of the ballroom's attention was on the two in the center. It was all silent, due to Negi's action. The kiss lasted for a good seven seconds, and in that little time, Ayaka, who had woken up quickly, fainted back immediately with a major nosebleed. Chizuru giggled, while Natsumi flustered about, hoping pandemonium doesn't erupt. Asuna and Setsuna had the same reactions as Natsumi while Konoka only smiled. Every surprised girl from 3-A (but Chisame, still not caring) stared in appall, but a few like Akira and Yuuna were at neutral. As for everyone else in the ballroom, some males, especially the teen ones, decided to look away to hide their dismay while their dates admired.

Negi pulled away, stepping back and then wrapped his arms around Kotaro, closing his eyes, letting time pass by to prevent having memories of dislike from some of the crowd.

Mumbles and whispers flew in the air, and with Kotaro's hearing, found some of them were "Oh my god…", "That was sooo cute!", "That was…unexpected…" and "Are those two gay".

It helped settle the feeling that there were supporters in the ballroom, but they were still worried that the ones in question disliked them.

"Negi…" mumbled the dog-boy.

"All right, all right everyone, continue with the Ball of Mahora!" yelled the headmaster.

Slowly, people turned around and went back to dancing as the violin music resumed playing. Negi was still embracing Kotaro, waiting for everyone around them to leave.

But that wish failed, as everyone but the 3-A girls, all 29 (remember, Chisame doesn't care still) were around the encircled M design. Negi pulled away, finding all of his students around him.

Asakura : "Negi-kun, that was so cute!"

Sayo : "Adorable!"

Akira : "My my!"

Mana : "Who would've thought his date would be Kotaro-kun?" Evangeline smirked.

Yuuna : "You go Negi-kun! Woo!"

Fuuka, Fumika, Kugimiya, Misa, Sakurado : "Negi-kun!"

Chachamaru, Nodoka, Yue : "Negi-sensei…" Nodoka had a handkerchief, wiping the slight tears in her eyes from the romantic scene.

Half the class cheered for the two boys, and their reaction was a smile. The other half—Asuna, Konoka, Setsuna, Chizuiru, Natsumi, Kaede, Ku Fei, Satomi, Satsuki, Misora and Ako kept smiling faces, staying silent. Zazie merely juggled small rubber balls (still?) Makie and Ayaka were in the corner of the room, sobbing "My dreams are shattered, my dreams are shattered…"

"Congratulations, brat and dog." Evangeline smirked.

"Eh?"

Evangeline, without another word, walked away towards the exit, with Chachamaru following.

Both of the boys looked at each other, giving a comfortable smile before a small chuckle.

* * *

The waltz period of the ball ended, and soon many people were at the large buffet table with unlimited foods. Most of the people went for the cake and then had left. The 27 3-A girls joined the feast; ignoring the fact Negi and Kotaro had already left.

The two of them were already riding on Negi's staff, towards the dormitories. They flew under the blue-black sky, filled with small bits of sparkles.

"The stars are pretty…" Negi whispered.

"Yeah. It _is_ a great sight."

At arrival, they jumped off and landed near the stairs. But before making another step, they noticed a familiar figure standing near the entrance.

"Takamichi-san!" Negi ran up to him.

"Hello you two. How was the ball?"

"It was fun!"

"Yeah." Kotaro walked towards them.

"Well, I have good news from the dean."

"What is it?"

"There is now an extra room at the teachers' dorms."

"Really?" Negi was full with excitement.

"You both can start living with each other tomorrow, once we have some new furniture moved in."

"Yay!" the magician hugged Kotaro instantly. "Isn't that great?" He didn't know he was slightly hurting his boyfriend.

"Egh…yeah…!"

"I'll be taking my leave then. Good night to you both." Takamichi walked away into the dark bushes, leaving a small pink light behind as it faded away.

"Mmm…Negi could you let go now?"

"Oh sorry."

After an act of grooming himself, Kotaro held Negi's hand and headed inside the dorms—walking inside, up the stairs and arriving at Kotaro's dorm first.

Before unlocking the door, Kotaro turned around and gave Negi a long, romantic kiss. He even slid his tongue in and had it play with Negi's.

Negi pulled away first, to catch some breath, but Kotaro concluded it. He licked the right cheek of his boyfriend's face, and whispering a "Good night," near his ear. The dog-boy entered the room, turning around before the door closed, and gave Negi a smile.

This scene left Negi blushing, but he ignored his flush and walked back to his room.

* * *

**Lenne : **I'll see if I can put lemons in the next chapter. Keep waiting~


	8. In Their Apartment

**SMALL ANNOUNCEMENT FROM AUTHOR**

Okay **if you have read this story before I have combined the chapters** I'm changing the use of "-chan" between Negi and Kotaro. Rewatching anime with users of –chan makes me think Kotaro and Negi are girls sometimes. ._.;

If you are a reader of this story from up till now, I'll be changing the use of the honorific where it's just going to be plain "Negi" and "Kotaro-kun".

Yeah, so Ch1 and so on will have some slight changes. Feel free to reread, it's just change in the honorific titles.

Okay on with the chapter~. No lemons, sorry. I just got motivated to make non-lemons. o_o but I promise you there will be lemons in future chapters.

Sorry it's so short. But this is just to let you know I'm still alive. I'm also planning for action in this story too, so just wait!

* * *

"All right…and it's done!"

Kotaro grunted out his fatigue as he finished pushing a queen-sized bed against the white walls of his new apartment. It was very big—bigger than two people lying on both sides.

Now at two hours in the afternoon, the 11 year old couple (13 and 1/4th due to training) was in their new apartment for a teacher—which was supposed to be solely for Negi, but being together, they had to get two beds in the apartment, hence why Takamichi mentioned they needed new furniture in there. But instead of two separate beds, they traded it for a double-bed, so they could enjoy every night close together.

There were more benefits being a special apartment—a decent sized TV, two red lounging chairs that looked like they never were used, and a new white desk for Negi's teacher work. The kitchen was the same as previous dorms, only with a larger refrigerator. The bathroom had peach-colored tile walls, cleaned up and sparkled, along with an unused marble sink and a small wooden shelf above it to place hygienic items. Their shower stall…it was just a large stall with a glass slide-door, enough for three people actually. One wired shower head seemed enough if Negi and Kotaro were to wash up together. It looks like they didn't need to go to the public baths anymore.

"Kota-kun, here." Negi placed a glass of iced water on the counter in front of him. Kotaro exited the bedroom, finding the glass and reached for it, gulping as much cold water he could take in one try. Afterwards, he grabbed a small towel conveniently lying on the counter and wiped the very small bits of sweat from his head and neck.

"Thanks Negi. Could you come over here for a minute?"

Negi walks out of the kitchen archway and to Kotaro as he sets his glass down.

"What—mmfh!"

The magician was pulled into a deep kiss, unable to comfort himself by adjusting his body. But the pull in was enough, as their soft moans bounced along the walls.

"Kota-kun…" Negi said as he pulled away. He let out a small giggle. "What are you doing?"

"Well, I thought we could break in our new apartment. You know…" He winked, cutely to charm Negi. "A little fun on the bed?"

"But it's still the afternoon. I don't want to have sex now."

"Oh okay." Kotaro was slightly disappointed; he wanted some sex activity at the moment. "Well…we can do it tonight then?"

"Okay!"

Nothing more was said afterward. Kotaro walked to the bathroom door and grabbed one of the three white towels on a hangar. Before he twisted the doorknob, he heard his friend's voice behind him.

"Do you want anything to eat, Kota-kun?"

"Um…yeah. Make anything if you want. I don't mind whatever. Heck, plain rice is okay with me." He entered the door and left it unlocked. Was that on purpose?

Negi felt like he should shower with him, due to the door being unlocked. He could have told Kotaro he wanted to help him wash, but the real purpose was that he just wanted to make things hotter between them. But Negi had a job, and that was to cook. Though, he wasn't a good chef at the moment. He could only fry eggs and bacon, and the occasional rice. Of course the refrigerator had those items, but those only. And the only other foods they had was their rice pot and some seasoning packages. Maybe…

After ten minutes, Kotaro left the bathroom, only in a white towel wrapped around his waist. He took a good sniff of the apartment, and smelled the juicy scent of bacon and eggs in the air. He thought, why would Negi make breakfast foods? Kotaro walked into the kitchen and found the answer—Negi already had a plate full of brown rice, which was supposedly soy sauce. He also had a circular platter of eggs on about half of the plate, covering the rice. Then he noticed Negi was still frying some bacon on a silver-pan. Watching him cook led Kotaro thinking how Negi would be a great housewife… or househusband. Negi would be great at housework…in a white or pink apron. Househusband in the day, and the cute uke at nights. Ooh, that would be sexy. Kotaro's fantasy was clearly conspicuous due to the look on his half-closed eyes he had. Thankfully, Negi still was working on his task. It took about half a minute for Kotaro shake his head out of his fantasy. He left into their bedroom quickly and grabbed another pair of his underwear and black uniform, over another pair of a white undershirt.

"Kota-kun! I'm done!"

"Coming!" With the help of ki, he transported instantaneously to their small dining table. It seemed like he wanted to eat quickly.

"I hope this is enough."

Negi set down a plate of the brown, fried rice, covered with a platter of egg and sliced bacon.

He grabbed a spoon, ready to dig in but right before his spoon touched a single grain of rice, he noticed the sliced bacon in a strange assortment. The little-itty bits were put close together and evenly spaced to form letters. Perusing the assortment carefully, Kotaro found the letters to be "Love you Kota". It was fortunate there was even enough space on the plate. Negi spoke after he believed Kotaro read the message.

"I would've put your full name but there wasn't enough room."

His sight was back on his boyfriend. 'T-thanks, Negi…"

The magician's response was him crouching down to Kotaro's level, and kissing him on the cheek. "I love you."

"Love you too."

Negi stood back on his straight legs and walked to the other bright-green chair and sat in it, scooting in to comfort himself behind the small glass table. He watched Kotaro say an "Itadakimasu" and blissfully alleviate his hunger.

* * *

Love, hate, fangasm? Lol. I'll get working on the next chapters ASAP.


	9. His Gift

**Lenne : **The ultimate chapter of this story (so far?) Enjoy.

**Rating : M to MA due to lemons contained in this chapter. Oh and it's detailed so sorry if your eyes hurt.  
**

* * *

How long has it been since Negi and Kotaro were together? So far, eight months.

After the Mahora Ball incident, things between them were confusing at first, but chitchat about the young teacher being gay made everyone catch on. This disgusted a few, but to the rest—it made Negi and Kotaro slightly popular on reputation. The headmaster seemed to also have supported them as well.

Negi had quite a mess to clean up, since most girls knew he was dating "Katara" the first time, and thought he was cheating. But when Kotaro showed up with the transformation seal, half the class filled with anger and despair, Ku Fei was confused, and a few praised the idea. After that, the headmaster allowed Kotaro to move in with Negi's class, so as long as he keeps masquerading as a female and everyone keeps the secret quiet, however this still frustrated the class president, being jealous of the idea.

After a few days when Kotaro moved in with Negi, most of the class made sure they lived their lives happily to the fullest. Ayaka used her family connections to make sure their relationship was legal, so that they could stay together as long as they would like…but she still wept daily, with conflicting emotions of depression, frustration, and joy at the same time. Kaede spent more time in Evangeline's resort, bothering less training with Kotaro, even though he didn't really need it anymore. In fact, everyday everybody visits Evangeline's mini world once in a while, and the vampire secretly despises everyone crowding in since Chachamaru had to create new rooms. Every school morning, the cheerleaders stand outside the main building, giving a small pep cheer to the lovely couple. It started to get annoying but they were pleased that they actually supported them. Asuna, Konoka and Nodoka started buying gifts for Negi, while Natsumi and Chizuru gave gifts to Kotaro; the gifts usually being candy, romance books, and one time was a video game console that they could play with together—and Kotaro always obtained victory between fighting games with Negi, due to his ace-style in gaming and since magic can't save Negi from losing. Satsuki occasionally brought meat buns as lunch at least twice a week, and some traditional yakisoba Kotaro loved so much. The young lovers were showered with full support, meeting each day with joy.

In the girls' perspective, half the class grew jealous of Kotaro, but the feelings eventually came to an end. However, Ayaka still kept her grudge, keeping an innocent face at all times around the dog boy. As for Haruna, her intentions of creating doujins increased by an extreme amount, due to the excitement between Negi and Kotaro, a boy and a boy, a teacher and a student, both at young ages. Nothing about Haruna's intention was so subtle, because her evil star-glares say so much. Yue and Nodoka went at their best efforts not to try to grow so filled with a mix of revenge and jealousy, pondering between the unbalanced thoughts of their happiness or Negi and Kotaro's happiness. Everyone else—all normal, but Asakura couldn't sit still about using her artifact to sneak peeks on the two boys with Haruna and Chisame.

As for the daily life…Negi became the househusband, sort of, still doing most of the housework—washing dishes, cleaning, etc. and wearing the cute pink apron Kotaro fantasized about…perhaps he read Kotaro's mind secretly, but Kotaro still believed Negi couldn't do that yet. And of course, Negi still worked as a teacher. Since the time passed by, the 3-A class was about to move to high school, finishing the 3rd year of junior high, leaving Negi disappointed, but the headmaster gave him a teaching position at the high school, so he would still be with his best class. Kotaro eventually found a job, and it was to co-op with Asuna's morning newspaper hand out. Due to his agility and dexterity, he finished his routine swiftly and saved up money in no time; however the only annoyance was waking up early. With the amount of money they make plus Kotaro's unexpected, stupendous school grades, he could actually get into college, obtain a degree, and get a real full-time job along with Negi, so he could support their lives better. Aside from that, they also still spent training together with everyone else in 3-A, keeping up their excellent adroitness and preventing from getting rusty.

In a half-normal love life, Negi and Kotaro stay together as close as possible when they were off duty from being in school. When Kotaro reaches home, the first thing he does is give a two to five second kiss, or have their tongues dance together in a fiery tango. And on day offs, which are Sundays, Kotaro always takes Negi out on a small date, which were usually getting lunch at a restaurant or having ice cream or milkshakes together, being secretly stalked by half the class. Sometimes when Kotaro doesn't feel like it, Negi goes ahead and reads a book for his own free time, while Kotaro goes out training or watching their excellent television. Most of the time, the books Negi reads were the romance ones, but sometimes he pulls out a book about sexual activity. Being the bookworm he is, he has to be aware of any dangers they may have accidentally faced, so he also told Kotaro about anything important he learned. For them, nothing was so important, so as long as they use a condom, but Negi's spell already took care of that. Negi also had learned ejaculation was faster than possible, so he found out another sex-related spell—one that holds back the climax until the user desires. He was surprised of how these spells were first created.

Other than that, before they go to sleep…nearly every, EVERY night, if you happen to live in a room next to Negi and Kotaro's, you could hear slight sounds of moans from the other side of the wall. When you get used to the sound, you'll know that it's Negi that is always moaning out loud, or having it mixed with a dog's howl. Every morning after Kotaro leaves, a drowsy Negi has the choice to clean the bed in the short time for the nearby fingertips of dawn or in the afternoon.

But it was time that Negi wasn't being the playboy for one night. Why? Because it's March 21st, and what's so special about that day?

"Negi, I'm back!"

Kotaro takes off his shoes, and slips the backpack against the white walls on his right. He rushes in, carefully, while holding a box containing white-icing cake, and finds Negi in the living room, working on paperwork on his desk. Immediately before Negi turns his head, Kotaro sets down the case on the two-people sized table near him. Then his attention was back on Negi, as he turned his head around.

"Kota-kun!"

He gently scoots away from the desk, rushing to hug his boyfriend. Then, a two second kiss was followed by after. Negi kept a smiling face throughout the scene, excited about the special day.

"Hey um…so…" Kotaro started. "I know today's special…"

"Yeah…wait, you do know what it is, right?"

Kotaro nodded. "I remember. It's your birthday." Negi was relieved, he thought Kotaro was going to say something stupid, or say something else other than the birthday. Then he noticed the medium-large sized box on the table.

"I asked everyone if we could have a private birthday. Just us two."

"But why? Why not with everyone else?"

"I just thought we could…have more time together, alone." He emphasized the last word and winked. "Oh and everyone will stop by and bring gifts so it's alright."

As Kotaro walked away and grabbed the box of cake, Negi pondered still about what Kotaro had in mind. Could it be a romantic dinner? The romance novels he read had couples going out for a special date, or on a honeymoon. It couldn't really be a honeymoon, and perhaps Kotaro saved his money so they could go to a super expensive restaurant. Questions filled his thoughts as he walked back to his desk, waiting for the time to pass.

At around 5:00 PM, the class began to stop by. First was Satsuki, who of course…brought MEAT BUNS! …It was actually two large oval plates, completely wrapped over with foil. She told it was a very nice dinner for the two of them, so they won't have to cook anything special tonight. Chisame actually cared and just brought them an old silver-plated laptop she didn't want. Surprisingly, it worked like a brand new computer. Konoka ,Setsuna and Asuna stopped by, giving them best wishes, and left two wrapped presents, both about the size of a board game box, but the contents of both felt fluffy and plush. Asuna forgot it was Negi's birthday, and so all she could do was give a white envelope, containing a birthday card and 4000 Yen (about $50). The class president brought furniture, though they didn't need it, but her workers burnished the whole apartment to sparkles like stars and left Kotaro a similar-sized Negi replica doll. To Ayaka, it was like a sign of truce, but Kotaro just thought it was an amazing present. Makie had nothing special, but gave them her new, excellent gymnastics performance as she could not think of what to buy as a gift. Chizuru and Natsumi brought the special, homemade long-lasting chewy chocolate chip cookies that they both could enjoy for days. Ako visited and gave backstage passes and front-seat tickets to her next band concert, dedicated to the both of them. Nodoka, Yue, and Haruna visited, giving them famous romance novels once again, but Haruna had seen the life-sized Negi plush and used her artifact to create a life-sized Kotaro plush. Sadly, it couldn't last forever, but the sight of the perfect, artistic design was enough to satisfy (and added to the idea of a future doujin.) A shower of presents continued on until the darker evening of the day, which was about until 8:00 PM.

All of the gifts were left in the lounging part of the room; near the TV to be exact. After eating Satsuki's delicious dinner, a white-icing cake, vanilla flavored, with streams of bright green icing on the circular top and bottom of the cake, was laid on the small dining table. On top of it was two candles—one in the shape of the number "1" and the other, "2".

"Technically we're 14, I think, but I'm sticking to our actual ages." Kotaro chuckled.

Negi's response was a giggle. "Next year, can we have my birthday with everyone else?"

"Of course."

"So, um, where's your gift?"

"I'll show you soon. Just sit down." Kotaro grabbed a small, silver digital camera he received from Asakura (her gift) and readied it to snap some pictures. First was just a sit pose with Negi, then one of the cake, and using the timed capture on the camera, both of them together, and another one including the cake with them, but that one contained Kotaro's lips on Negi's cheek. He wanted to get some appeal when he shows it to the class. Afterwards, Kotaro got up and grabbed the camera.

"Alright, blow it out."

Negi closed his eyes, thinking of a wish. And after confirming the last thoughts, he inhaled air, making Kotaro ready, and exhaled wind onto the candle blazes. Luckily, Kotaro caught the picture right when the fires were being blown.

Both giggled after a few seconds.. Then he grabbed the two candles and placed them gently on a sheet of a paper towel roll. Kotaro grabbed a small knife and cut two slices of the cake. He took two small plates and placed each slice of cake on a plate. Then he handed the plate along with a fork to Negi.

"Thank you, Kota-kun."

He instantly started to eat the piece, and savored the sweetness each time a bite was taken off. Kotaro joined in as well, until both of them had at least two slices of the cake. Only about 3/4ths of the whole were left, so Kotaro put it in their refrigerator.

"Today's birthday was a bit plain," Negi says, "But I'm fine with it."

"You just haven't seen my gift yet."

"So where or what is it?"

"Mmm…" Kotaro took a look at the clock. It said 8:30 PM, Truthfully, he was already tired, and by the very slight image on Negi's eyes, he could tell the he was tired too.

"Let's head to bed."

"But what about your gift?"

"I'm going to show you. Come on."

The look on Negi's face changed to a small grin once he figured it out. The gift was fun on the bed. But what's so special about that? They do it every night.

After being led into the room, they removed their clothing and nothing was left on them. Negi lied back on the bed, and Kotaro crawled up on top of him.

"Ready for this?"

Negi nodded. Then he chanted the protection spell and coated his penis. Kotaro crawled back, placing his head near the non-erected prize, and started licking around, which turned to bobbing up and down once it grew in size. The usual moans escaped the mouth of the red-haired, occasionally calling his lover's name between five and ten seconds or so.

"Ohh…Kota…I'm gonna c…"

Kotaro stopped instantly and pulled away once he knew the future seconds. A confused but pleasured face was left from Negi.

"Why'd you stop?"

"It's your birthday, so we're gonna do something different." Kotaro off and laid on the other side of the bed, knees up and had his eyes on Negi.

Then the thoughts clicked. Kotaro was going to be the uke this time.

"Kota-kun, are you sure?"

"Hell yeah. I've been waiting to be the uke for once. And this day is perfect."

It was true, Kotaro never been the uke in sex for the past eight months. Now he ached to try the feeling of getting his ass thrusted in and out and vice versa for Negi. The magician got up quickly, so the built up ejaculation resting in his cock won't disappear fast, and placed himself in front of Kotaro's now high and open legs. He adjusted himself to where his cock was near the entrance of Kotaro's ass, about a millimeter apart, and looked at the dog boy, finalizing his thoughts about the unguaranteed.

"All right, here goes…"

Negi started pushing in, slowly, leaving both of them making cute dog-like whimpers. It was at a constant pace until he stopped when his member was in by 4 and 1/2 inches (out of the 4 and 3/4th).

"Agh…Kota-kun…it's so hot…and…tight…" He adjusted his seating slightly, forcing both to let out another whimpering noise. "How…does it feel?"

The look on Kotaro's face—shut eyes caused by unsure sensation of being the submissive, and a small amount of rapid breathing signed he loved it. His reply, "So big…it's full…ah…" He panted out the last few fatigue. He wasn't so sure if he should go on, because being uke was a new thing to him. But for the sake of making Negi the most happy, he had to endure the mix of pleasure and pain.

Negi spoke after a small recovery. "Y-you want me to go on…? I won't…mmf… until you say so…"

"Go ahead…m-make me yours."

A small smile was the response, and so Negi started pulling out, until it was only half an inch in. Then he started to slowly push it in, and back out, repeating to get used to the new sensation. Every thrust in had Kotaro making loud groans, lasting half a second. In a few moments, Negi remembered what Kotaro did to him for many times in the past months for sex. He used his free right hand and grabbed the slightly throbbing cock of Kotaro's, and moved in up and down in rhythm with his now sped up thrusts. With Negi's panting and moans mixed together, you couldn't tell which was what, along with Kotaro's grunts and cries. Negi wanted to go on like this forever, and used a spell, requiring no incantation, to hold back the nearby climax he felt. He could hold it back for as long as he wanted, enduring the pleasant torture until Kotaro was at the same level.

And of course, once Negi got used to being dominant for a bit, he started to push in all the way so deep that it made Kotaro whimper loudly once, noting that he hit Kotaro's prostate. Then, he returned back to grunts of pleasure. Both were now freely crying, moaning, and whimpering at their will, reminded that no one could hear them. The one who broke the ongoing of the pleasure in half a minute was Kotaro.

"Negi…ah…I'm gonna…cum soon…agh…"

The magician was now aware, ready to release the endurance spell at any given moment. He then attempted to speed up his thrusting and strokes even faster, if possible.

"Agh! Negi! I can't hold…!"

"Kota…!"

Negi released the spell and both cried their last enjoyments out, Negi's cum filling Kotaro's rectum and the Kotaro's cock shot it all on his stomach, with a few at high jump reaching his chest. Sounds kept going on, even after Negi still kept a weak speed of pushing, making sure every little bit is in his lover.

When all was felt like done, Negi pulled out quickly, in case the protection spell wore off fast, and collapsed on top of Kotaro and the spread out cum. Both were still panting, embracing each other, and leaving a small kiss after each few breaths.

"Kota…that…"

"…was great…" Negi felt a squeeze from Kotaro's arms around his back. "So… what do you think?"

"Best gift ever. Can…I be seme sometimes?"

"Sure. Whenever you ask, but remember, I'm still the seme in this relationship." Another kiss, only longer. Then Negi slipped off to the other side, and put Kotaro and himself under the blanket. Kotaro tossed a comfortable arm around the other's neck and got closer, making Negi act like a cuddling kitten as he was usually.

"Happy birthday, Negi-_kun_."


End file.
